My Love, Please Forget Me
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: It's funny how your life can change in one moment. But this wasn't a normal moment. This was one of those moments when I knew I could die any minute. But the odd thing was...I wasn't scared. Not one bit. MILEYJAKE
1. Gorgeous Monster

"-And he thinks he's like...the best person in the world." Oliver Oken complained. His statement was targeted at his best friends, who were not listening.

"Whatcha say?" Lilly Truscott asked with a yawn. She looked over at her friend who was currently asleep on the table.

"I was saying that my cousin is coming here tomorrow!" Oliver said. He looked at the girl asleep on the table. He leaned over to her and said,

"You know...you could at least pretend you're listening." Miley Stewart yawned and said,

"Too much work. Ignoring you and not pretending is easier." He glared and Lilly said,

"Oh! You mean James...that REALLY cute cousin of yours?"

"No, I mean _Luke_." Oliver replied with distaste.

Lilly jumped back and whispered, "The scary looking one that hates you and tried to push you off a cliff last summer?"

"Yeah. The one that likes Miley." This woke the brunette up.

"SAY WHAT?" She asked. Oliver turned to her,

"Luke, he likes you. Crazy about you actually." Oliver lowered his voice to a whisper. "He has a picture of you in his freezer."

She shuddered.

"Why the freezer?"

Lilly snorted. "Probably where he keeps the bodies." She muttered.

Miley looked terrified.

" Bodies? He's a murderer?" She whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Lilly and Oliver laughed.

"Well...his shrink says he not...he says he's not...so I guess he isn't...has the look down though."

"Well when's he coming?" Miley asked.

"Today some time. Why?" Oliver inquired.

"Shot. I was hoping Hannah would be on tour. She leaves next month for the whole summer." Miley said.

**Miley's POV:**

"The whole summer...?" Oliver asked quietly. I nodded. Just then whispers were heard through the crowd, and people parted as a dark figure appeared. Whatever Lilly had meant about freaky was true. He was freaky...in a gorgeous way. He was so beautiful it was absolutely terrifying. If you've never meet one of these people you are lucky. Your probably wondering how some one gorgeous could be scary...heck I would have been wondering to if I wasn't looking at it right now. He was so...perfect. He had no flaw. His hair laid perfectly on his delicately sketched head, his teeth were so white good old St. Nick's beard couldn't have compared. And they were straight. A dentist's dream. His eyes were the color of the ocean, but seemed evil in a way. He smiled at me and I got chills. Normally I would say that's because he's so cute...but this was chills of fright. He looked at me and said quietly,

"Hello Miley." I moved closer to Oliver and said,

"Hey Luke."


	2. Luke Oken

Miley's POV:

Luke turned his attention to Oliver.

"Cousin Oliver." He said properly and stiffly.

"Faggot." Oliver replied. The two stared at each other with such hatred it was definitely a sin. Lilly shot a glance at me. She looked concerned. I was probably so pale right now. I turned my gaze to the people throwing a frisbee around. Luke followed my gaze. I watched the other person throw it back, and I realized it was slightly off course. The person who just threw obviously had no athletic skill whatsoever. Then it smacked Oliver in the face. I screamed and he muttered,

"I'm fine." I looked at the red, swollen mark on his head.

"That was weird." I muttered. Oliver must have terrible luck.

Lilly was staring at Luke when she replied.

"It certainly was."

Luke glared at her and Oliver panicked.

"Luke, my mom told me to send you to the house when you got here...do you remember where it is?" He was clearly trying to get him away from us. Luke looked straight at me.

"No. Maybe I need someone to show me." He muttered.

"Luke...Miley needs to stay here and wait for her brother." Oliver said desperately. Luke turned his eyes on me and studied my face. All the sudden I got the feeling of a lab creature being studied. His gaze was so intense that it was extremely uncomfortable.

"She doesn't mind. As long as you come Oliver." Luke replied. I gasped. It was as if he _read my mind._ Was I that easy to read? Lilly always told me I was predictable but I didn't realize it had gotten that bad! Oliver gave him a stern look and said urgently,

"Alright. I'll come. Lilly _go home." _She nodded and ran in the direction of her house. Well, glad to see she was going to stick by her friends no matter what. Luke was looking at me again. I wished he wouldn't do that. It scared me. _Like a lab creature, _I thought. He smiled.

"I don't mean to scare you."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked. If he didn't really know I was scared before he knew it now. He smirked.

"It's in your eyes." He said simply. Somehow I didn't believe him. And somehow he knew that. Again the phrase _mind reading _flew to my head. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, and he was staring at me and smirking. I turned my thoughts to Oliver. He noted my fear and took my hand with a reassuring smile. He's wonderful. I love him. Wait...do I love Oliver? Hmmm...odd. I looked at Luke and he had a frustrated look on his face.

"Here we are. Bye Luke." Oliver said as we arrived at the front of his house. Luke shot another glare in Oliver's direction and took off running into the house. I shuddered and Oliver hugged me.

"He scares me." I muttered into his shirt.

"He scares me too." Oliver looked down at me and said,

"Miles, he made that frisbee hit me."

"What?! That's ridiculous, Oliver!" I replied.

"And it's like he _reads minds,_ you know? He always knows. It's freaky." Oliver muttered. He sounded very bothered. I nodded in agreement.

"Why does he hate you so much?" I asked.

Oliver shrugged.

"He didn't always. In fact, we used to be best friends."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dunno. Just one day...around the time you moved here actually...he started hating me." Oliver said with a frown. I nodded and said,

"One thing I know is...Luke Oken scares me. A lot."


	3. Mistakes

**Miley's POV:**

Oliver walked me home with a lot of backward glances. It was almost as if he were scared for our lives. Little did I know, that expression was something I should have taken very seriously.

"Here you are." Oliver said as he looked over his shoulder. I looked at him and said,

"Are you sure you'll be okay staying at your house? The couch is always open." Oliver bit his lip. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to be away from Luke. He shook his head.

"No. I need to be there." I nodded and hugged him again before walking inside. Lilly was sitting on the couch talking to Jackson in a low voice. When I shut the door, they jumped.

"Hey Lil, Jackson." I said. They nodded and I sat down beside Lilly.

"Soo...Luke...he's one creepy dude ain't he?" I asked. Lilly laughed flatly and said,

"Yep...real freaky. Listen, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Wednesday." I replied. Lilly shook her head and said,

"The Forth of July. You know...fireworks?" Lilly said. I nodded. She continued,

"So I was thinking...to get our minds off this freaky dude...let's all go down to the beach and watch the fireworks."

"No. I have to stay with my family." I replied. I WISH. No, instead I said,

"SURE! Sounds great! Meet you around 8?" I asked.

Stop. Rewind. Freeze. Edit. Big mistake Miley. Big mistake.

"Sounds good to me! I'll see of Oliver can meet us there!" Lilly said. I nodded. She stood up to leave and once she was gone, I turned to Jackson.

"What were you two talking about?"

He had this look of sadness in his eyes when he said, "Miles...if I told you to stay away from Oliver...what would you say?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No. I would say no. why?"

He looked my square in the eyes when he said quietly, "Because...either that, or one of you is going to die."


	4. My Life

Previously:

"Because...either that, or one of you is going to die."

Miley's POV:

I felt like an eighteen wheeler had slammed into me. I looked up to Jackson and said in a shaky voice,

"W-What...?" He took a deep breath.

"Lilly told me."

"Okay, this is so not funny Jackson! I know I got you good on April Fools day...but this is going too far!" I screamed.

"Miles...I'm not joking. Last time the freak was here...Lilly heard him talking. There's something about you and Oliver together he HATES. He'll do anything to keep you two apart. Please...for me and Dad and Lilly...stay away from him. Forget him." Jackson begged. I sat stunned.

"And if I don't...?"

"He will murder you." Jackson said.

"How long are we talking?" I asked.

"Just until he leaves. Oliver knows about this...but apparently he doesn't want to stay away from you." Jackson answered. I could tell he wasn't very happy with Oliver.

"No! This has to be a joke! Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life! Boys that are gorgeous but evil, boys that seem to read minds, crazy mind reading murderers...WHEN DID MY LIFE TURN INTO A HARRY POTTER BOOK?" Jackson put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Breathe in...okay, now let it out." I turned to Jackson.

"Jackson, I don't believe this boy wants to kill me and Oliver. Sure, he may look pretty scary...but he's just misunderstood. Just like this. A misunderstanding. Now I'm going to go to my room, go to sleep, then tomorrow I'm going down to the beach with Lilly and I'm inviting Oliver." Jackson paled when he said,

"No...Miles just listen...-

"No. You've had your little laugh. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jackson." I ran up the stairs and went into my room. My last thought before I went to sleep was Oliver.


	5. Independence Day

Miley's POV:

"Come on! Pick up already!" I screamed into the phone. This was the thirteenth time I've called and no one ever picks up. Maybe he believed that crap and was avoiding me. Hmmm. Nah. I picked up the phone and dialed again. After the third ring, Oliver picked up.

"Miley! Stop calling!" He whispered into the phone.

"You don't want to talk to me?" I asked in a hurt voice.

"No. Of course I want to...but it's too...dangerous." Oliver replied. I laughed bitterly and said,

"Oliver, do you seriously believe Luke would kill us? I mean, come on!"

"I seriously believe he would." Oliver replied seriously.

"Oliver this is ridiculous! I'm going to the beach with Lilly tonight at eight, and I REALLY want you to come. Whether you do is your decision. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and walked into my closet for something to wear tonight.

* * *

**8:00 p.m. Forth of July. Independence Day.**

"Hey Lilly!" I said cheerfully. She smiled and glanced behind me. I noted her drift.

"He's not coming." I muttered sadly.

"Wrong again." I heard someone mutter behind me. I turned around to see Oliver standing there. I hugged him and said,

"I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well Luke had to drive up to San Francisco today so he won't be a threat." Oliver replied. I smiled and Jackson came up to us.

"Can I join you?" He asked. Lilly smiled and said,

"Of course." Oliver set out a blanket on the sand and we all sat down to watch the fireworks. Oliver tried to do a cartwheel and fell on his butt. I laughed and sat between my two best friends. We all smiled and laughed together as the fireworks went off. Jackson was seated beside Lilly, arm around her shoulder. Me and Oliver were watching them in amusement, not bothering to even began to think of telling each other how we feel. The lights lit up on our faces, reminding us we have it made. Or so we thought. Halfway through the fire works, I felt something slam into my head. The last thing I heard before my world went black was Oliver screaming.

* * *

When I woke up and looked around, I discovered I was in a long, dark, cold room. I screamed and someone came walking slowly up to me with deliberate, menacing strides.

"Luke..." I muttered. He smiled warmly down at me. There were so many thoughts buzzing through my mind I couldn't even say anything else.

"Why hello Miley! Seems as though you've woken up! I was beginning to get worried!"

"W-Where am I?" I asked. He smiled.

"You're at my house." he replied.

"And why the hell am I here?" I asked as my anger rose.

"I need your help." Luke said, smiling that beautiful, cold smile of his.

"With what?" I asked, alarmed.

"Murder." He replied.

"Excuse me?" My voice was shaking.

"Oh, you heard me." Luke replied. All I could ask myself was who. He studied my face and said,

"My dear cousin." I felt my eyes burn.

"O-Oliver...?" I asked.

"That's right princess." I shook my head and said,

"No..." He smiled and pulled out a knife. It gleamed in the light. Swiftly as if he materialized there, he put the cold metal to my throat. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Why..." I asked. He smiled and lowered the knife.

"Because, he's captured you heart...now I'm gonna take his." I shuddered and said,

"You're sick..." He grinned again and said,

"You bet I am."

"Even if I didn't love Oliver, I would NEVER love you!" I screamed. He smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't. But if you knew how many people's lives were at stake, you might. You just might." I sat in stunned silence. How had this happened to me? He continued.

"I know Oliver's weaknesses. You. So...you just have to call him, tell him where you are and that you need help, then your part will all be over." I felt that same chill go through me when I said,

"Then...?"

"I kill him." He replied.

"I won't do it." I hissed. He smirked.

"Oh yes you will. Or I'll kill him and make you watch." Luke replied.

"I'm not going to lead my best friend to his death!" I whispered. He smiled and raised the blade to my skin again.

"NO I WON'T DO IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears rolling down my face.

"If you don't..." He pressed the blade harder against my throat. I gritted my teeth.

"I would rather die than betray my own friends and family and lead them to their death."

"Oh how noble. Too bad I wasn't talking about your life..." He said. My eyes widened. I needed to escape. He smiled and said,

"All the doors are locked, windows barred, and people guarding everywhere. Good luck escaping."


	6. Bad Day

Miley's POV:

He smiled coldly and walked out, leaving me in the cold room. I let out a sob and curled into a ball by the wall before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling the cold floor against my bare shoulder. Shaking, I propped myself up and looked around. I couldn't be sure if it was night or day due to the lack of windows. I sighed and sat with my back toward the wall. I played with a loose string on my tank top and started singing 'I've Got Nerve" to myself. Then I sang 'If We Were A Movie" and before I knew it I had sung every song I'd ever written. I sighed in boredom and screamed out,

"Hey! Somebody come here!" Luke swiftly walked in. I scowled and said,

"If you're going to lock me in here, at least give me something to do." He smirked and reached into his pocket. He threw a tennis ball at me with humor and said,

"Knock yourself out princess." He left with me wishing him to Hell. I sighed and tossed it idly in my hands. I was thinking so hard, trying to find an escape route. But, there was nothing. It seems he thought of everything. I reached into my pocket, hoping to find my pepper spray. Roxi's (my bodyguard) words flew back to me.

"_Always keep this with you, I may see everything, but I'm not the fastest person in the world. Ever seen me try to run after young boys?" _

Roxi would be so disappointed in me. Then for some reason unknown to me, another thing Roxi said flew to my mind.

"_Um excuse me? If I can fit through this vent so can somebody else! We're gonna have to work on that." _

The vents.

Of course! I can't believe I didn't think about that! I mean gosh! Jackson's made me watch about a million spy movies! With this spurge of hope, my eyes scanned the room. I felt my heart sink as I realized, there were no vents. This room was unheated and not air conditioned. But...then why was it so cold? I thought about how Oliver had never told me where his Dad's side of the family originated,

"Hey Luke!" I screamed. He finished his conversation with the guards around my door and said,

"What?"

"Where exactly am I?" I asked. He raised his eye brows.

"Oliver never told you where my hometown is?" He asked. I shook my head. He smirked.

"You're in Antarctica." Luke replied.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Antarctica, the coldest place on Earth."

"You were born here?" I asked.

"Yes." Luke replied.

"That explains why your heart is so cold." He just smirked and left the room. Great! How the hell could this get any worse? Not only am I being forced to kill the person I love, I'm in a room without heating, oh and I'm in damn ANTARCTICA! I sighed and continued to throw the tennis ball up in the air. On about the forth throw, I threw it too hard and it hit the ceiling. The large tile moved slightly to show a large black vent. I gasped and silently prayed Luke didn't hear the tennis ball hit the ceiling. After about three minutes of continuous praying, I let out my breath and looked at the bare room. The ceiling was very far from the floor. There was no way I could reach up there. I needed something to get up there. But first, I needed to shut the vent. If Luke saw that he would be sure to move me to a room without ceiling tiles. My eyes searched the room again and fell on the pipes running along the bottom of the walls. I walked over to them and saw what I was looking for. Rust marks. With another glace at the door, I pulled at the metal. It didn't budge. I put all my weight into it and pulled harder, finally it broke free. I noticed the rust problem right away. The spot on the ceiling above that spot was dripping water, causing it to run down the wall and land in the spot the pipe used to be. The water had rusted it almost all the way through. I picked up the pipe and it was so heavy I thought my spine was going to crack under the weight. I dragged it against the floor and propped it against the wall near the tile. All I needed to raise it was a few inches to reach the tile. I took a deep breath and picked it up. Putting the jagged end against the tile, I pushed it until the tile slid back into place. I let out a sigh of relief and put the pipe back near where it was originally. Now I was faced with more problems, I realized. And they were big:

I'm stuck in Antarctica, I'm locked in, my kidnapper is in love with me, he can read me like an open book, and as far as I know, make things move without touching them, he wants me to help murder the person I love, I'm in the coldest place on earth without heating or a jacket, I need a ladder to escape and the odds of him giving me a ladder are zero...and I might not be able to open up the vent again.

Can you say, "Bad day?"


	7. A Desk and Chair

Miley's POV:

I sighed and sat thinking of ways to get up to the tile.

"Yo Luke! Come 'er!" I screamed. He walked into the room and said,

"Yes?" I smiled rudely and said,

"Do you think I could get a desk and a chair in here to sit in? Please?" He glared and said,

"Why should I do that." I smiled.

"I'll make your little phone call." He studied my face. I knew he was probably trying to read my mind so I focused on only thinking about squirrels. Why squirrels, I don't know it just popped into my head. He smiled in satisfaction and said,

"Sure baby doll. You make the call, you get the desk." I felt my heart drop. This was ruining my plan. I frowned.

"Why can't I have the desk first? It's not like I'm going anywhere." He studied my face and I focused on jelly filled doughnuts. He smiled.

"Sure thing, princess. I'll bring it in, in a few." I smiled and he left the room. Everything was going perfect. By the time he came and got me to call, I would be in Malibu! In the words of my friend London Tipton, YAY ME! He came back in with a solid wood desk and a chair. I smiled and sat down in it. As soon as he left, I pushed it under the vent. Then I put the chair on top and stood on them both. Balancing myself, I pushed open the tile. I stuck my head in and saw a huge metal tube. It was dirty and I saw a few rats. But, it would work. I pulled myself into it. I needed to find a way to get the chair down so he didn't now how I left. I sat on the edge and dangled my legs off, catching the chair with my ankles I dropped it against the cold floor. It clattered and fell with a crash. I quickly pulled myself into it and closed the vent. I felt my breath leave me. Its was cold and smelly. I gagged and crawled down the winding tube on my hands and knees. It must have been one or two hours of rats, horrible smells, and sharp metal sticking out when I finally saw sunlight up ahead. All the sudden, the vent started going downhill. I tumbled out of the vent into the freezing sunlight. I coughed and breathed in the fresh air. As I ran down the winding I heard him yell, "YOU'RE ONLY PUTTING THEM IN DANGER! EVERY MINUTE YOU SPEND WITH THEM IS LEADING THEM CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THEIR DEATH!" I ignored him for the moment and ran past him until I couldn't run anymore. I sat down on the side of the road. Just because I was away from Luke, didn't mean my problems were over. And as always, I'm gonna name my problems.

I'm in Antarctica with no money, the man after me is like a super villain, me escaping is not only putting me in danger but also my family, and...I can never be with Oliver again.


	8. Two Plans

Miley's POV:

Discouraged, I stood up and walked slowly down the road. I didn't know how the hell I was suppose to get to Malibu! I mean, if you look at a map...California is pretty freaking far! I felt a car come to a stop beside me. I turned to see the toothy grin of a trucker.

"_Great Miles...really great, you escape one psycho and get another!" _I scolded myself.

"Get lost, freak!" I yelled. NOT. Instead I put on a sweet smile and said,

"May I help you?"

"Well Little Missy, where are you from...?" He asked.

"Not here." I said quickly. He smirked.

"The names John Oken." He said sticking out a hand. I shook it fast. So this was Oliver's cousin. He looked about our age, 16. Slowly a plan formed in my head. It was stupid, ridiculous, but genius. I smiled and said,

"Miley Oken." His face looked confused.

"Oken...are you related to me...?" He asked.

"You wish." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" He asked. I smiled.

"Um...I don't know if we are related but...I got my last name from my husband."

"Husband you say...hmm...you only look about...15? Or 16?" He said.

"I'm 16. And we eloped." I answered.

"What's your husbands name?" He asked. All the sudden the people in the cars behind him rolled down their windows. Some of the cars were fancy, while most were big vans with LAB EQUIPMENT written on the side.

"JOHN! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Some man screamed.

"MOVE IT OKEN!" a woman screamed. John held up a finger to me and said,

"One minute." He turned behind him,

"I'M MOVING! SHUT UP!" He pulled his car to the side of the road and parked. I turned to him,

"Oliver Oken." I replied with out the slightest trance of a smirk. I hoped this was going to work...there's only one way to find out...

"Oliver Oscar Oken? Oh my God! He got married? Wait...is your maiden name Stewart?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well he was always talking about you! Talks very highly of you! Like you are some pop princess!" I choked back a laugh.

"Well...that's something..." I said.

"Wait, Oliver lives in California...What are you doing all the way out here?" This was the part of my plan where it could go either way. He could agree...or he could refuse and take me kicking and screaming back to my 'husband'. Here goes nothing.

"You see John...I need to get away. It's just getting very overwhelming for me. SO I was gonna go back to my hometown for a while...do you think you could tell Oliver goodbye for me? I never got to say goodbye." Shit. Looks like those numerous times being on TV didn't help. I lied like crap. And he could tell. Somehow, I knew this wasn't gonna go the way I desperately wanted it to. He narrowed his eyes.

"Riiiiiight...you ran away didn't you? What...is my cousin not good enough for you!" And the worst lie ever told goes to...(drum roll) ME! Great. Just great.

"NO! I love Oliver. It's just...um...Okay John...I'm gonna be honest with you."

"Shot."

"I was kidnapped by Luke, who brought me here and now I need a ride to the opposite side of the world." I thought he believed me at first. Then he started laughing like a psycho man.

"Get in the car." He said. I took a step back.

"Why?" I knew John was a decent guy. He was Oliver's best friend, but his voice still freaked me.

"I'm taking you to Oliver." he said. I felt my blood turn cold.

"_YOU'RE ONLY PUTTING THEM IN DANGER! EVERY MINUTE YOU SPEND WITH THEM IS LEADING THEM CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THEIR DEATH!_" Luke's words ran through my head.

"NO!" I screamed. He seemed taken aback. I whispered quietly,

"He'll kill him"

"Please, save the drama for movie nights and get into the damn car." He said. I couldn't think straight. Al I knew was, I wasn't going to help kill everyone I loved.

"John! Look! It's Ashley Tisdale!" I screamed pointing in the opposite direction. Yup, definitely Oliver's cousin. The dummy looked. And I ran. I don't know how far. All I know is I ran until I lost him. I panted and fell against the side of the road. In the corner of my mind I saw a very nice car drive by. The car drove past me. The the person seemed to slam on the brakes and back up to where I was. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who it was. When the window opened I was shocked. The person lifted up their glasses to reveal a gorgeous face.

"Miley...?"

I shuddered and stared into the face of...

...Jake Ryan.

"Miley Stewart?" He asked. I jumped up and stared into the face of my old flame.

"Jake...what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing...what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since middle school! You look great!" I blushed despite myself and said,

"You too."

"I know." He said with a heart breaking grin. Another idea formed in my head.

"Hey Jake...do you think you could bring me home?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure Miles. Same place?" I hesitated.

"No. I live in Nashville, Tennessee again." I answered. He seemed shocked but only opened the door for me.

"A road trip! This will be great!" He said, his eyes lighting up like a child's. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Just like you promised." I said suddenly.

"Huh?" He asked. I knew I was smiling.

"When we were going out, you made me promise we would take a road trip together when we turn 16. And here we are." A grin broke out across his face.

"You're right." He said. I leaned against the seat...and for once..I wasn't scared. I closed my eyes and listened to him talk about something. I'm not really sure...I just liked listening to his voice. It made me feel warm and safe.


	9. Hold Me and Never Let Go

Miley's POV:

I was awoken from my peaceful slumber by someone poking me in the shoulder.

"Oliver..." I whined "Let me sleep...take Lilly to the beach." I heard someone's laughter...not Oliver's. I opened my eyes and saw Jake's face staring down at me. It was pitch dark and we were parked at a Starbucks. He was sipping coffee and looking oddly amused. I sat up and said,

"What's so funny?" He just shook his head and said,

"So are you gonna tell me how in the world you ended up in Antarctica?" I paused. If I told him he might not believe me...well...as Aunt Dolly says, "If you keep yourself out of the game for the fear of losing, there's not way on this Earth you're gonna win." So here I go. I turned to him and he handed me a coffee. It was a simple tall vanilla latte. I was surprised he remembered.

"Jake..."

"Hmmmm?" He asked.

"If I was to tell you something entirely true..that sounded crazy...would you believe me?" I asked slowly. He stopped the steady add of sugar to his coffee and said,

"Yeah...what's wrong?" I took a deep breath.

"You remember Oliver right?"

"Oliver Oken?" He asked. I nodded. He motioned for me to continue.

"Well...his cousin came to California. Luke. And when we were at the Forth of July fireworks, he kidnapped me. That's how come I ended up here. This is where Luke is from. I've been locked up in a room for so long I can't remember." I said. The silence was long and terrible. He studied my face before he said quietly,

"Did he hurt you?" I almost kissed him in relief. He believed me. Of course, I was wearing a tank top and shorts. He either had to believe that or think I was on some sorta crack. I looked back up at Jake,

"No. He didn't hurt me. _Scared _me...but he didn't harm me." Jake looked at little more comfortable then.

"Good. Because If he did, I was gonna have to beat his ass twice as hard." He said. I sighed and sat back on the leather seat. He studied my face again. It was as if he knew what I was thinking, but it wasn't like the way Luke did it. No, Jake knew because he knew _me. _

"You...don't live in Nashville do you?" He asked. I looked down at my hands and said,

"No."

"How could you do that to your family Miles? They probably think you're dead!" Jake screamed. I let my head hang.

"I know. But if I go back he'll kill them." I muttered quietly, a tear slipping out. I instantly felt guilty. I knew Jake hated it when I cried. He usally found an excuse to send Lilly or Oliver in and he left. But...I was surprised this time when he slowly wrapped his arms around me. That was all I needed. I fell to pieces. I sobbed for what had happened, for my Dad and everyone, and the fact that I will most likely never see my family again. I let out another loud sob at this and Jake rocked us back and forth. He was humming the _Zombie High _theme song. I remembered when this use to annoy me. Now it seemed like the most comforting thing on the Earth. His humming and rocking us back and forth slowly calmed me down into a light slumber.


	10. Good Moments Turn Into The Worst

Miley's Pov:

I was rudely awaken by the honk of a horn. I sat up slowly and looked around. I knew we were still in Antarctica by the cold. Jake looked over at me.

"And little miss sunshine wakes up!" He said.

"Turn on the radio." I muttered. He looked at me, careful to keep his eyes on the road,

"What? No 'good morning Jake! How has driving all night while I was sleeping been?'" I smiled and said,

"Good morning, Jake! How has driving all night while I was sleeping been?" He grinned and said,

"What station?" I frowned and put on a small sad voice,

"You don't remember? What, am I that insignificant in your life that you can't even remember my radio station!" I faked hysterics. His eyes widened.

"NO! I didn't forget I just...don't remember..." He said. I was laughing.

"Chill Jake, I was just playin'." He looked relieved. It was silent for a moment. Then he turned on his satellite radio on 20 on 20 (it plays the top twenty songs of the hour). He smiled at me and said,

"See...I didn't forget!" I was impressed.

"No..no you didn't." But, I guess it wasn't hard for him to remember seeing as though we always got into little play fights over the radio station. I always wanted this, he wanted hard rock. I smiled at the thought...

FLASHBACK:

"_Oh...Let's go to the park!" Miley screamed with enthusiasm. Jake smiled and said,_

"_Alright. But no frisbee this time, that knot is still on my head!" She smiled and replied,_

"_Oh that's right! It's like a sin to have a knot on your perfect zombie-slaying head!" He grinned and said,_

"_Darn right. I love my head." _

"_I bet you do." Miley muttered. He laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders, receiving glares from all the jealous fan girls. They climbed into Jake's car and he started the car. Both turned their attention on the radio. They slowly looked up at each other. _

"_I GET TO PICK!" They screamed at the same time. Miley reached forward and pushed 20. Kelly Clarkson played through the speakers. Miley smiled and leaned back singing along with 'Because Of You'. But, her favorite song was interrupted by no other than Jake. Hard Rock blasted through the speakers. Miley covered her ears and screamed,_

"_DO YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND THAT'S DEAF?" He grinned and said,_

"_THIS MUSIC HERE IS GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL!" She glared,_

"_THIS MUSIC IS TALKING ABOUT TAKING AWAY PEOPLE'S SOULS!" _

"_AND?" Jake's singing was interrupted by The Black Eyed Peas singing 'My Humps'. _

"_Hmph." Miley said as she sang along with her music. Jake rolled his eyes and said,_

"_You're such a drama queen, Mile." She smiled._

"_I know." _

END FLASHBACK

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked. Miley jerked out of her thoughts and said,

"The way you used to make me listen to that rock stuff." He laughed evilly and said,

"You mean this music...?" He turned the radio on full blast. Miley started screaming and Jake said,

"SEE! YOU DO LIKE IT! YOU'RE SINGING ALONG WITH IT!" She glared,

"THIS ISN'T SINGING! IT'S SCREAMING!"

The perfect moment was interrupted. All the sudden, to Miley, The world went on mute as she looked out her window. Staring back at her from behind a silver car was Luke. She screamed and Luke smiled. She looked over at Jake. He was looking out the window in shock. He slammed on the gas, barely dodging a van.

"OH HELL NO!" He screamed as Luke tried to catch up. Luke's car pulled up beside us. I looked at his henchman who was sitting beside him, gun pointed at my chest. I could feel my heart beating under the target. Right then, I knew this was one of those moments when I could die any moment. Jake grabbed my hand as a small form of comfort..and I realized I wasn't scarred. Not one bit. But I should have been. But I felt cold and frozen. The only thing I really cared about at that moment was Jake. He wouldn't die. I wouldn't let that happen. Even if I had to take that bullet myself.


	11. Silent Goodbyes

Miley's Pov:

I found myself subconsciously saying goodbye to everyone. Goodbye Lilly. Goodbye Jackson. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye _Oliver. _Luke's henchman smiled and put his finger on the trigger. I could feel my heart thudding, begging me to move. But I couldn't move. I thought about how good my life had been after I moved to Malibu. I thought about all the crazy things Lilly and Oliver did for me. I thought about how Jake always seemed to care and trust me...no matter how crazy it seemed. I thought about my Dad and how he always took care of me after mom died. He could have left me with Aunt Dolly. He could have been inattentive and left all time like Lilly's dad. He could have become a drunk like Oliver's uncle. But he didn't. I thought about Jackson. He was the weirdest brother ever. But he loved me. And I loved him. As I looked into Luke's cold gray eyes, I smiled. Slowly I unrolled the window. The cold air flew through my hair. I closed my eye and savored the feeling. I opened my eyes as Luke gave his henchman the signal. He raised the gun and aimed it. The rest was in slow motion. I watched his finger come down on the trigger. I watched the bullet spin out of the gun. I closed my eyes and heard the shot ringing in my ears.


	12. The Fight

Miley's POV:

As the bullet speed toward me, I heard Jake muttering, "No. No way in hell." He swerved the car at the exact moment the bullet made contact with the tire. I looked up at a smirking Luke. And I realized _that's what he wanted. _He wasn't trying to hit _me..._He was going for the _tire_. He knew Jake was gonna swerve and it would hit the tire. Damn he's smart. The car moved and began rocking, losing its balance.

"Damn smart faggot." Jake screamed while he tried to keep the car from flipping. Yah right. The car flipped to the right and landed in the ditch. My head slammed against the dash board and I saw big white dots. I shook my head gently and frantically sat up to look at Jake. To my relief, he was sitting up holding his like me. He looked at me and said,

"Do you see disco balls too?" I nodded and tried to get up. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. A icy cool hand. I turned slowly around to see Luke smirking at me. I tried to jump up, but he caught my neck with his arm, and pulled me up to my full height. Jake slowly stood up. He opened his mouth in shock. Luke smirked.

"What? Are you surprised to see a face prettier than yours?" He asked. Jake just narrowed his eyes and said in a deadly tone that sent chills up my spine,

"Let. Her. Go." Luke just laughed and said,

"What are you gonna do? Spray Axe on me?" Jake took a cautious step forward and said again,

"Luke, Just let her go..." Luke smiled and said,

"No. You see...before it was about making her lead Oliver to his death. Now its about making him kill her." My eyes widened.

"W-what...?" I asked. Luke just smiled never taking his eyes off Jake.

"You see...I was thinking what would hurt Oliver the most. I thought his death was the best way to go, then you screamed that you would rather die than help him die. And I realized what was the golden ticket to his pain. To not only have him watch you get murdered...but to do it." I gasped silently.

"He won't do it." I replied boldly. He laughed again.

"Of course he won't. Not on purpose." I was silently praying he would tell me more so I could warn Oliver. I looked up at Luke and realized that he was studying my face. He grinned.

"That's all the information your getting my little Tennessee Iris." Luke said. Jake made a growl like sound at the back of his throat and took another step forward. Gently he grabbed my wrist. Luke snapped his eyes to Jake.

"Let her go..." Jake said.

"NO." Luke said. He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I could tell Jake was losing his patients with Luke. He took another step forward and said,

"I'm not letting you take her Luke. Its give her up or prepare to fight." Luke smiled and said,

"If that's the way you want it." He held me out to Jake. Jake let out a sigh and tried to get me away from Luke. Right as Jake was close to saving me, Luke pushed me roughly to the side and his henchman caught me and pressed the gun to my temple. Jake snarled and Luke said,

"Say goodbye to your little _love." _Jake swiftly kicked him in between the legs. Luke fell to the ground. Jake blinked, and when his eyes opened back up, Luke was up and in his face. He didn't look like a human anymore. He looked like an animal. Luke punched Jake hard in the face. I screamed and the henchman smacked me with the butt of the gun.

"Shut the hell up you southern bitch." He said. I groaned and held the side of my head. I wasn't going to let Jake die. Luke punched Jake again in the face, and he grabbed Luke by the ankle and tripped him up. Luke fell to the ground and Jake kick him in the stomach.

"You're not taking her you twisted fool." he muttered. Luke coughed and again with in the flash of an eye, he was up again. He punched Jake in the head. Over and Over and Over again. Jake was slowly getting weaker. As Luke raised is hand to punch him again, I was filled with this force telling me to get the hell over there. I glanced over at the henchman. _Okay Miley think...what did Jackson tell you to do if someone kidnaped you...kick in the eye...no...poke in the eye! That's right! _I thought. I slowly moved my hand and the henchman turned his eyes to me. Without a second thought, I dug my fingers in his eyes. He screamed in pain and I took the gun away from him. I ran over to the fight and threw myself in between Jake and Luke. Everything seemed to stop for a moment. I grabbed Luke and held the gun to his temple. Luke looked shocked and I felt stronger than I ever had before. Jake moved cautiously toward us and I looked at Luke. He didn't seem fazed at all. Bored if anything. Before I could even think about it, Luke had the gun and held it to my head. I couldn't remember how he even got it. One minute it was in my hands, the next his. Luke turned toward Jake. His eyes showed triumph.

"One more move boy, And I'll shot her in the head. It will haunt your dreams forever..." Luke said. Jake froze. I was trying to tell Jake not to listen to him. Jake's eyes connected with mine. I was silently sending a message to him with my eyes...or trying. After a moment his eyes showed her understood. He took a step forward.

" Did you not hear what I just said?" Luke said. Jake tore our gaze and said,

"You won't kill her."

"What?" Luke asked with humor.

"You won't kill her until your jobs done. You want to torture Oliver. If you kill her now, He won't be in much pain. He probably thinks she's already dead, so it won't be a shock." Jake said. This time Luke was the one to freeze. This was all Jake needed. He lunged forward and knocked Luke out. He grabbed me and pulled me toward the road. He pulled me into Luke's car and he started the car. Slamming his foot on the petal, he watched Luke stand steadily up. I look at Luke and his eyes connect with mine. I knew I wasn't safe. No one with me was.

* * *

We had been driving at reckless speed for an hour. When we were both sure we were safe and far way from Luke, Jake pulled into a highway rest area. The first thing I did was throw myself into his arms with little sobs. He held me and I cried into his jacket. I felt wetness against my head. I knew he was crying too. I'm not sure how long we stood there. Might have been five minutes, fifty minutes, of five hours. I'm not sure. We were both so glad to have the other safe and breathing in our arms.


	13. Look Me In The Eyes

Miley's Pov:

We climbed into the car. It was around ten at night. I reached for the radio. No hand stopped me. I looked over at Jake. He was staring straight ahead, deep in thought. I gently touched his arm. He jumped.

"Sorry...are you okay?" I asked. He just continued to stare straight ahead. I didn't think he was gonna answer when he muttered,

"Where..." I looked over at him, puzzled. He turned to me and said in a voice that had fury in it.

"TENNESSEE IRIS!" I looked oddly at him,

"Yeah, The Iris is the Tennessee state flower, at my house in northern Nashville there's a whole bunch in my backyard. There really pretty when they bloom-

"No. I mean Luke called you 'His little Tennessee iris'!" Jake said.

"Wh-" realization hit me. I couldn't escape to Nashville. He knew I was from there. He knew I would try and go back. I was trapped. Its so funny how my life changed in that one moment Luke turned up. I had to ask myself why. Was it because I loved Oliver? Was it because he loved me? And why did he love me? And do I love Jake? Or...do I love Oliver?

"You can't go back." Jake half-whispered. I nodded. We sat in the same place for the longest time.

"We could stay here." Jake said. "He would never expect that." I shook my head.

"I can't live like this." I said pointing at the large amount of snow.

"Would you rather live like this?" Jake asked putting his hands around his neck, pretending to look strangled.

"What about going somewhere totally new...like...Washington."

"Washington?" He asked. "Why Washington? What about...North Dakota?"

"I want to go to Nashville." I said. He looked at me and said,

"Miles! We're not going to Nashville! Unless you want to die! I hear the purple skin look is in this year!" _We? _

"We?" I asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't think I was going to drive you to some random state and leave you there did you? No way. You're my friend. I'm with you through thick and thin." I smiled and said,

"Thank you. But you can't come."

"WHAT?" He asked.

"I can't do that to you. I'm not going to led you to your death!" I said.

"Well I'm not going to sit back and let him get you!" Jake said. I turned to him,

"What if he kills you in the process? How do you think that would make me feel? Hurt! Thats what!" I screamed. He was losing it to. I could tell.

"WELL HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL IF I JUST LEFT YOU SOMEWHERE, THEN ONE DAY I GET A FRANTIC CALL FROM LILLY OR OLIVER SAYING YOU WERE MURDERED? I'M WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" He screamed. I felt so tired right then. So sad. So ready to just give up.

"I know. That's why you can't come." I whispered.

"You can't protect everyone Miley." He said.

"I can try."

"You could get killed trying."

"I don't give a damn." I said.

"It would be different if you didn't want me to come. But your trying to protect my life and you don't need to. I'm a big boy."

"Maybe I don't." I whispered. He cupped my face in his hands and said,

"Miley, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me to come and I'll go." I felt tears flood my eyes as I looked into his watery blue eyes. I took a deep breath and said,

"I don't want you to come."

A/n: OMG! Please review! I've got pie! Everyone likes pie! Lol! love you guys so much!

P.s. Go to (his official website) and click 'Mitchel's blog'. On the third entry, Mitch gives everyone a link to listen to his big bro's band! Its called Metro station. GUESS WHO'S IN THE BAND? Lol! Mitch's big bro and Miley's big bro! Lol! They are super good!


	14. And He Leaves

Miley's Pov:

Jake looked at me for a second. I froze. I could literally hear my heart breaking. What the hell was I doing? I needed him and I knew it. But...then why was I pushing him away? He took his hands off my face and said in a shaking voice,

"Alright." He climbed out of the car. And that's how I let him walk out of my life the second time. I grabbed his arm as he was walking away,

"How are you going to get home?" I asked. He shrugged and said,

"Does it really matter?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes it matters! How dare you say it doesn't!" I said. He just nodded and said in a flat voice,

"I've got money. I'll catch a bus. Goodbye Miley." Our eyes connected and we stared at each other for the longest time. Making sure we had a imprint in our hearts. We both knew the was probably the last time we would ever see each other. I felt hot tears spilling down my cheeks, and I didn't miss the trail of water on Jake's. He broke the eye contact and walked briskly away. I felt my heart screaming to go after him. I jumped out of the car and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged back and we stood there for a while when we broke apart I whispered the words I hadn't said since he left in 9th grade,

"I love you." He froze and turned around.

"I love you too." With that he walked off leaving me standing there. I ran back to Luke's car and slammed my head against the steering wheel. Where was I suppose to go? I sat there for the longest time just trying to figure out what I was gonna do. Finally I started the car and pulled out of the rest station onto the highway. I reached for the radio, feeling no hand stop me. I turned it to my station.

_I Can Take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_even though going_ _on with you don't _

_stil upsets me-_

I scowled and changed the station.

_My skin doesn't fit_

_my world seems so hollow_

_I feel like a fraud and that's a bitter pill to swallow_

_Sometimes it hits me right between the eyes,_

_everyone can see through my disguise_

_Who Am I fooling?_

_I'm just a smiling face In a make believe world-_

I switched the channel again.

_Since You been gone..._

_I can't breathe for the first time-_

_Its Just Too Little Too Late_

_a little to wrong_

_and I can't wait_

_you know all the right things to say-_

"UUH" I screamed as I turned the channel again. I almost screamed I realized I had turned it to Jake's channel. blink 182 was playing. I found myself singing along to it. Figures. When I decide I actually like this music, he's gone. I slammed my fist against the steering wheel.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" I screamed. This can't get any worse.

And I bet you can guess what happened then.

"DAMMIT! Stupid gay car!" Yup, the battery died. I'm actually starting to believe I'm suppose to die. Oh and to top it off, its raining. Just great. I screamed at the top of my lungs again in fury. The radio caught my attention,

"Tropical storm Cindy is gaining power as it crosses the Pacific ocean. We still strongly encourage people in west Antarctica to evacuate the area as soon as possible."

Perfect. Just perfect. I'm on a damn highway with a dead car and I might be in the path of a hurricane! Bet you really wish you were me right now huh? The wind got harder against the car and I was getting scared. When I was little, I would always go to Jackson's room when it stormed. But, look around Miley! There's no one here! _I'm all alone. So very alone. _I shivered and screamed again.

This time a hand covered my mouth.


	15. What

Miley's POV:

Previously:

This time a hand covered my mouth.

* * *

I screamed and the person pulled their hand off my mouth.

"Jesus you scream loud!" The person said. I felt arms engulf me in a hug. I looked up into the face of Jake.

"Jake...What are you doing here!" I screamed. He winced and held his head.

"Getting a really bad headache from your screaming." He said. I frowned.

"You said you were leaving! You left! So why are you here now?" I asked. Jake looked at me and asked,

"What award did I win last year?" I thought for a moment and said,

"Best male actor." He flashed a heartbreaking smile. _Acting. _I gasped.

"Jake! How could you do that?" I asked even though I was I so happy he was here.

"Easy, You didn't really think I was gonna send you out by yourself with a murderer after you did you?" I felt my anger rising.

"No! You can't come! Get out now!" I said pointing at the car door.

"You would really send me out in a hurricane?" I scowled.

"It's a tropical storm."

"Like that's any better."

"Go." I said.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked quietly. I looked up at him and whispered in a shaky voice,

"Losing you. If you come with me, You'll die. Just like Oliver and Lilly and Dad and Jackson will if I'm with them. I have nightmares about it Jake. I see you guys in my nightmares, covered in blood, but the most scary thing about them is..._I'm _the murderer. I'm the one who has your death on my conscious. I'm a danger to you Jake. And I just couldn't handle it if any of you died. Sometimes...-I hesitated- Sometimes I think it would be easier if I just beat Luke to his game. That way he can't hurt anyone. I'm the problem and I know the solution." It was silent for a moment.

"If I EVER hear you talking like that again, So help me." Jake warned. I looked down at my hands and said,

"If you die, it will be my fault." He lifted my chin up and said,

"No. If I die, it would be MY choice. You didn't force me to come. I chose to come. I chose to come and stay with you through all of this. It wouldn't be your fault."

"But...you would still be dead." I whispered. He nodded and said,

"People die Miley. And you feel like the world might stop turning. But, it doesn't. And you get up every morning just like before. Life goes on. Death shouldn't stop living. Its only another stage of life."

I shook my head. "Jake, I'm not that strong. I don't think I would make it. _My _world would end." He looked at me and said,

"But you _are _that strong. Your Mother died. But...somehow here you are today. I know that there must have been mornings after that you thought you were gonna die. But you didn't. And if you did, I would have never meet you. Neither would have Lilly and Oliver. Think of everything you would have missed out on."

"Do you think we are going to die?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"No. I don't think we will." I let out a huff and said flatly,

"Okay. You can come." He smiled and said,

"So now, what are we gonna do about this dead car, tropical storm, and murderer after us?"

"Gee Jake, you make it sound so easy." I replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm just good that way." He said.


	16. Beautiful Love

Miley's POV:

We had been driving for what seemed like forever. Jake's station was playing loudly and he was 'singing' along with it. Ha. It's a good thing he's hot cause he CAN'T sing. I sighed and asked for the millionth time...

"Are we there yet?" I turned to look at me and said,

"Geez, your worse than my cousin!" I stuck my tongue out at him and said,

"Can I turn the channel now_ Prince Jake_?"

"I thought you liked this music?" He asked. I held my head.

"Its good before you get an earsplitting headache." I answered.

"Well you give me a earsplitting headache but I don't get rid of you do I?" He asked.

"You could if you wanted." I grinned and he rolled his eyes. I switched the channel and 'White and Nerdy' came on. Jake rolled his eyes and said,

"This song is just a bad copy of Ridin' Dirty."

"I know, but its freakin hilarious!" I said. The song ended and I turned to Jake.

"So...where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"Your really calm considering all of this." Jake said. I shrugged and said,

"Crying isn't gonna do anything but make me even sadder." There was a long moment of silence then Jake said,

"I'm sorry Miley." I nodded and said,

"Its not your fault."

"I know. That's not what I was talking about." He said. I looked quizzically at him and asked,

"Then what were you talking about?"

"For coming back into your life so suddenly after I left you so coldly." He said. I looked down and said,

"Why did you?" He shrugged and said,

"I don't know. I was an idiot."

"Ya, you were." She replied. More silence.

"I really am sorry. I didn't want to leave. Its just...it was getting so serious! You told me about Hannah, I told you about Lindsey, we were voted most likely couple to marry, we even got his & her towels for your birthday!" He exclaimed. I felt my heart sink.

"And serious...was a bad thing?" I asked quietly. He looked nervous...letting out his feelings...spilling out his heart to me. Wow. Deja vu.

"No...it wasn't a bad thing. It just hit me so fast...I don't think I was ready." He said.

"So you ran away like a coward?" I asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." He said. I looked at him and said quietly,

"Don't hurt me again." He looked at me and said,

"I won't." This time I believed him. I smiled slightly and looked out my window. Occasionally I would glance over at him, his mouth set to a straight line, he was thinking, his eyes narrowed, he was thinking about something confusing, The smile that would sometimes slip on his face, he was thinking about _me. _That look was so familiar I had to smile. But what I didn't know was, he was looking at me too...watching...trying to figure me out. I glanced over and our eyes meet. We both grinned and I broke the silence by saying,

"Can I listen to my station?"

"No." He joked. I put on my famous puppy dog face.

"Miley! That's no fair!" He whined. Then he grinned and put on a puppy dog face. Dammit. He wins.

"You better be glad you got a pretty face." I said. He grinned and put on his station. You know when the perfect song will come on and make you think twice about everything you thought you had figured out? Yeah I do now. Just my luck.

_Faraway...I feel your beating heart  
All Alone  
Beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space  
What a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you _

Do I love Jake? Or...do I love Oliver? I thought I loved Oliver...but then Jake comes back and everything resurfaced. I think I love Jake. Oh my God. I think I do. But..is there room for me in his world? Am I good enough for him? What about Oliver...?

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile? _

I glanced over at him. He turned his head fast, but not fast enough. I knew he was looking at me. And I was looking at him. I don't want to leave him. Even if it puts us both in danger.

_On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, My beautiful love _

Is so enchanting how everything can be going so...wrong...but then he can come...and everything can seem all right again. For moment...all the pain and worry is on hold. Whether this is good or not...I don't care. I like it.

_Larger than the moon - my love for you  
Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through _

Leaving my family and friends is gonna be...unbearable. I don't know how I'm going to do it. But I know I have to...and some how..I'll be okay.

_The Secret of our world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine _

He couldn't leave now. And I knew it. We were together for now. There's these barriers in life. You can't see them...they're unspoken and invisible..but there. You can feel them. Examples: The line between friendship and love. The line between white lies and lies. The line between what's acceptable to say to some people..and what's not. The line between dangerous and reckless. The line between jealousy and hate. The line between like and love...

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love _

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me _

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful  
La-la-la-la-love  
La-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful  
La-la-la-la-love  
La-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful love_

The song ended and we glanced awkwardly back at each other. I think another barrier has been broken. I'm just not sure which one. Or whether its for good...or worse.


	17. Well Shut My Mouth

Miley's POV:

"So...are we gonna keep driving?" I asked when the clock turned to eleven p.m..

"Well...I don't know about you but, _I'm _not gonna drive all night again." Jake said.

"Okay, pull over and I'll drive."

"What? You don't even know the way around!" Jake said.

"Oh, like you do!" I said.

" Actually I do! Did you forget who played the VERY handsome and down-to-Earth lawyer, Tim, in 'A Tale Of Antarctica'?" Jake asked. I playfully hit his arm and said,

"Well, just tell me which way to the airport and I can drive us there."

"Airport..? you gotta be kidding me!" Jake said.

"How else are we gonna get there?" I asked.

"Okay. One: We don't even know where 'there' is, and two: We can take my private jet." I turned to him and said sharply.

"What."

"My private jet." He said.

"You. Have. A. Private. Jet.?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." he said.

"Then why the hell are we driving Luke's stupid car?" I asked.

Silence.

"Uh...I don't know." He said. I hit myself in the fore head over and over again. Finally I turned to him,

"Okay, so lets rethink our plans-

"What plans?" He asked with humor.

"Shh. Okay so you can go to sleep and I'll drive us to where ever your jet is gonna be landed and we fly to Nashville."

"Okay, so we drive straight to where I get my butler to land my jet?" Jake asked.

"Yes." I said. Jake smirked and laid his head back and closed his eyes. I stared at him like he was crazy. After a moment he said,

"Well...why aren't you driving? You said we were gonna drive with out any stops." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. No stops after we switch seats." I replied. He grinned and pulled over on the side of the road. We switched seats. I had to adjust it so I could actually touch the steering wheel. When I turned to Jake, he was out like a light. Uh...he didn't tell his jet to land any where. I poked his shoulder.

"Jake...Jake...wake up." I whispered. He grunted and whispered something about chocolate chip pancakes. How in the world he could be out cold in minute, I'm not sure but he sure did look funny. Ugh. I only knew of one way to wake the boy up and I was not about to do that. I poked his shoulder a little more harder.

"JAKE! Wake up!"

"Shut up Bob!" Jake muttered. Who the hell is Bob? I shook his shoulder and said,

"Jake please wake up!"

"Three pancakes please." he muttered. I sighed and said,

"Jake...come on don't do this!" He swatted at what he thought was 'Bob' and tried to turn over in the seat, but only ended up getting tangled in the seat belt.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. He jumped and hit his head on the dash board.

"Jesus Miley! You could have woken me up a little nicer!" He said.

"Well I tried, _your majesty_, but you wouldn't wake! I tried everything!" I said. He smirked.

"I highly doubt you tried everything, because if you did I would have been awake already."

"Ha ha ha! That's so funny I forgot to laugh, now wake your pretty little self up and call you butler-pilot person and tell him where to land!" Jake saluted me.

"Will do Sergeant Smiley!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I had been driving so long, I think I have blisters. And I was listening to the best music. (Catch sarcasm) Jake's Snoring. His jet was suppose to land in this abandoned field that was 'really easy to find'. Ha. If it was so easy, I would have been there by now.

"Dude! I slayed you once...don't make me slay you again!" Jake muttered in his sleep. I giggled. He really hasn't changed that much. (Besides getting A LOT hotter). I looked down at my 'map' Jake had drawn. Lets add drawing to my list.

Things Jake Can Do:

1. Act

2. Look pretty

3. Make me laugh

4. Etc. (I really don't have time to name them...I have a murderer after me after all!)

Things Jake CAN'T do:

1. Sing

2. Cook

3. Perform surgery (don't ask)

4. And Draw.

So here I am, looking at this map that looks like a pizza. Past the pepperoni, towards the mushroom...that's how I was reading it. Sad huh? I Turned the map on its side, _Hey! It actually looks some what like a map! Okay...so I turn right...on Dead Man's Road. Wow. That' s an encouraging title. Okay...take the next left...and is that a bush? _I turned the map around again_. Hmm...looks like a meatball. Or maybe I'm just hungry. Come to think of it...I can't remember the last time I ate. Focus Miley! Okay...take a left..or is that a turn around?_ All the sudden a green field came into view. No wait...that's a cemetery. _Hmph, like I would bury a loved one in 'Dead Man's cemetery'. _A jet came in view. _Wait, a JET? JAKE'S JET? YES! I did it!_ I reached over and poked Jake. No reply. Gah he's a hard sleeper. I sighed and turned the radio to the opera station. 'The Phantom Of The Opera' was playing and Christine was singing 'think of me'. I turned the stereo as loud as it gets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Jake screamed, eyes wide in fright. My giggle went unheard as I turned the music down. Jake pouted and said,

"I like the way you used to wake me up last year better."

"Cry later, we're here!" I screamed. I covered his ears and said,

"Why are you so damn hyper?"

"I found this place and all I had to use was this stupid pizza!" I said.

"Pizza?" He asked. I nodded. I put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"I hate to break it to ya Jake, but honey...you can't draw." He raised his eyebrows and picked up the 'map' (cough) pizza (cough). He turned it to the side and said,

"It does not look like pizza! It looks like a plate of McDonald's." I laughed and said,

"I think we're just hungry."

"I agree. But the good news is...I have food on my jet!" He said.

"I'll race you!" I screamed. Before he replied I was running towards his jet. He was chasing me but I was winning. I didn't give his butler a second look as I ran into the plane. Jake followed and we collapsed on the dark blue couch. He jumped up and called the butler towards us. He told the butler something, and the next thing I knew, I had a plate of food. I think it was pizza. It was really good. After we were done eating Jake's butler, who I learned was named Bob, Handed me an extra pair of clothes and told me where the bathroom was. I took a long shower and I have to admit I felt sooo much better after that. After that I went into the main room in the jet and Jake put in a movie. It was the Zombie High movie I had starred in with him. I fell asleep on his shoulder halfway through.

* * *

The time on the jet went by pretty much like that. The next thing I knew, Jake was shaking me awake saying we were in Nashville. I stood up and stretched before we exited the plane. Jake was wearing a dark brown wig to hide his identity as to not draw attention to us. We walked down Royal Parkway to the Wingate Inn. Jake walked in to get some rooms, and I waited out side. As I was waiting felt a hand set on my shoulder. I turned to the face of someone I never wanted to see again.

"Well shut my mouth! Look what we done got her' what er you doin' in Nashville?"


	18. Uh Oh

Miley's Pov:

I turned slowly around. You know what's even worse than having Oliver's evil cousin after me? Having MY evil cousin right beside me.

"Luann." I said through gritted teeth. She smirked and said,

"What er you doin' her'? Was California not good enough for you'in's?"

"No. What are you doing by this hotel? I'm surprised they haven't set the dogs on you...your ruining the curb appeal." I said. She smirked AGAIN and said,

"Well wasn't that a great comeback! You never answered my first question!" She said. I scowled.

"That's really none of your business Luann."

"Well I think it is!" She replied with her strong (A/n: cough fake cough) Tennessee accent. Just then, God bless him, Jake came out holding the room cards. He looked at Luann and screamed. Like a girl.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU..HER...WHAT...?" He said looking back and forth between us. After a moment of silence the pieces clicked in his little mind. He narrowed his eyes,

"Luann." He had heard plenty of stories of our past and wasn't exactly a fan of her. She smiled and said,

"And you look like that perty boy Jake Ryan, but darker hair." He nodded and took my arm and said,

"Come on Miles...lets go." I glanced behind me at Luann's face. She was wearing a evil grin. Oh God she scares me. We walked back into the lobby.

**Luann's POV:**

_Hahaha! You may think your safe with your little perty boy...but just wait. I'll get you this time Miley. MWHAHAHAH!_

"Um...are you okay?" This random person asked me. I smiled evilly and said,

"Oh I'm fine...in fact...I'm great. Just great." I looked up to the hotel. I needed to know why she was here. I home and got my Pappy (A/n: uhh in case you don't know, that's what we call our Grandfather) to drive me to downtown Nashville. I ran into Forever 21 and bought the same tank top and jeans Miley was wearin'. After that I did my hair like her and rode back down to the hotel. I walked in a smiled.

"Hey, my friend just came in and got two rooms, could you tell me what mine was?" She looked confused.

"But...you just went up with him...how could you not know the number?"

"Just give me the number!" I said. She forced a smile and said,

"Room 314. Have a nice stay." I smiled and got on the elevator.

**Miley's POV:**

"I can not believe I didn't think about her being her!" I thundered as I walked into Jake's room. He sat up from his bed and said,

"Well, you don't have to worry about her. Something about Luke tells me we won't be in one place forever." I sighed and said,

"I know." After a moment of thought I said quietly,

"Do..do you think It would be okay for me to call them? I mean, Luke doesn't even know we're here so he could trace the call! And I just want to tell them goodbye and I think its only fair that-

"Go ahead and call them Miles." Jake said with a smile. I smiled and walked off to my room.

**Luann's POV:**

I watched little -me-sing-aren't-I-so-much-better-than-Luann, walk into her room. This was my only chance. I cleared my throat and walked into the room she just came out of. Instead of the Jake-Ryan-look-alike, there sat Jake Ryan. Oh...so he was in disguise. I wonder why...? He looked up.

"Miley! I thought you were gonna call your family?" He asked.

"Uh...well...they weren't home." I replied quickly. He put a hand on my arm and said,

"I'm sorry. Maybe you could try again."

"Yep! Maybe! Now lets talk about why I'm here!" I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes,

"Miles...are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh. Um I'm just a little tired is all. You know with being Hannah Montana and all." I said quickly. He looked confused.

"But, you haven't had a concert in a long time!" I smirked. So dear Miley's career was ending. Ha. Its what she deserves.

"What? Did people actually figure out I'm not that good of a singer?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Miley are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine!" I said. He just shrugged and started laughing,

"You know what I just thought would be the craziest? If your evil cousin Luann and Luke hooked up!" I laughed a little and he continued,

"Aw man! And if they got married and had a kid...it'd be like the freakin' seed of Chuckie!" He was still laughing and I said,

"Yah...that would be horrible..so..how long are we gonna be here?" He just looked at me and said,

"I told you a few minutes ago, not a very long time. Luke will have us tracked down in no time. I mean, he's an evil murderer after you! AND he can read minds! Oh he will find us for sure!" Ahh...so Miley had a murderer after her. Hmm...wonder if this Luke person needed a little help...? I smiled and said,

"Great well...I'm gonna go...get us some coffee." I ran off down the stairs. Now time to form my plan! Hahaha! (evil laugh)

**MEANWHILE Miley's POV**:

I took a deep breath and picked up the hotel pay phone. I blocked the number so they couldn't come find me. After the second ring, someone picked up.

**Jackson: (faintly) Hello?**

**Me: (cough) uhh...Jackson?**

**Dad(in background): who is it Jackson?**

**Jackson (to Dad): I don't know hold on...**

**Jackson: who is this?**

**Silence**

**Jackson: Hello?**

**(I took a deep breath) Me: Miley.**

**Jackson: Excuse me? **

**Me: its me...Miley**

**Jackson: look buddy, this is not funny you little sick freak if you ever call my house again I'll hunt you down and shoot you until you until die from blood loss and pain. **

_**Click.**_

I sighed in frustration and called Jackson's cell number. After three rings he picked up.

**Jackson: Hello?**

**Me: Jackson! Please listen to me! Its Miley!**

**Jackson: prove it.**

**Me: You had a stuffed animal when you were two named Sha-na-na and you made me and Dad promise to NEVER tell anyone. **

**Silence**

**Jackson (in a hopeful voice): Miley..?**

**Me: yeah.**

**Dad (in Background): WHAT?**

**Jackson (crying): Oh My God! Where are you? Are you okay? What did that Asshole do to you? How are you calling us-**

**Me: Jackson..please slow down. I can't tell you where I am..but I'm fine.**

**Jackson: why can't you tell us where you are?**

**Me (crying): I'm so sorry Jackson. But, I can't ever see you guys again..he'll hurt you I just know it! **

**Jackson: Miley, we can handle him...we just want you back...please..**

**Me: I'm so sorry Jackson...**

**Dad(in background): Give me the phone Jackson. **

**Sounds of phone being handed over**

**Dad: Miley! Oh my little girl! Are you okay?**

**Me: I'm fine Dad...how are you guys...?**

**Dad: we were worried sick. We just want you home. **

**Me: Dad...I c-can't.**

**Dad: Mile, you can't what?**

**Me (sobbing): I can't come back.**

**Dad: sure you can! Why can't you?**

**Me: He'll kill you guys...I can't...I won't..**

**Dad: What? No...no..you can come back. He won't...we'll call the police..anything just don't do this!**

**Me (still sobbing): I'm so sorry Daddy. I love you. Tell Jackson I love him too. I'm sorry. I love you guys so much...**

I hung up the phone and wiped my tears away. I didn't think I could handle calling Lilly and Oliver today. I was just going to have to wait. I walked back to Jake's room and knocked. He let me and said,

"Where's the coffee?"

"Huh? What coffee?"

"The coffee you said you were going to get!"

"I didn't say anything about coffee! I just got off the phone with Jackson and Dad!" I said confused.

"Wait...you said no one was home just a few minutes ago!" He said.

"What? I've been talking to my family since I left about thirty minutes ago!" I said.

"But..you...and then..." His eyes slowly narrowed.

"Oh my God. Your Luann." I stepped back.

"What? I'm not Luann! That's ridiculous!" I said. He pinned me to the wall and said,

"Spill you little evil freak, what are you planning? Another well? Because that's just so lame." I squirmed and said,

"Jake! Let me go! I'm not Luann!" He smirked and said,

"Likely story. Now, tell me what you have planned or prepare to loose your nose." He said.

"Jake! I'm not Luann! Ask me anything and I'll prove it!" He thought for a moment.

"What the song I said fit you perfectly as a joke when we were dating 'Miley'? If you really are her!" He said. I glared and said,

"Unusually Unusual by Lonestar. Now let me go!" I screamed. His eyes widened.

"Oh My God Miley! I'm so sorry!" He let go and I moved. Suddenly his eyes widened,

"Wait...if your not Luann...that means..." Islowly turned to face him, a panicked look on my face.

"Uh oh..." he said.


	19. Shopping

Miley's POV:

"Jake...What did you tell her?" He looked so ashamed of his self. It broke my heart just looking at his face. He looked up,

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know it was her!"

"Its fine...just tell me what you told her!" I said.

"Uh..well I was talking about how we couldn't stay in one place for to long because Luke was after you...and that it would be totally wacked out if her and Luke joined together and-

"WHAT?" I screamed. He backed up.

"I'm so sorry!" I took a deep breath.

"Its okay. Everything will be okay right?" I asked. He nodded and said,

"Yeah...but we need to leave here. To dangerous." I nodded and said,

"How soon?"He sighed.

"Sooner the better. I say tomorrow." I nodded and said,

"Where to?" He just shrugged and said,

"I don't know. But we can't stay here." On the road again...God I hate the freakin' road." I sat down on the couch.

"When does this nightmare end?" I asked myself trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. He walked back over by me and said quietly...

"Whenever you wake up." I allowed myself to let out a weak sob. He hugged me and I whispered,

"When will that be?" He kissed the top of my head and said,

"Whenever someone wakes you up." I buried my face in his shoulder and said,

"Will you wake me up?" He smiled slightly into my hair and said,

"If only I could...If only I could." After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. I pulled away in fright. Jake told me to stay.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Silence.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is Miley in there?" A painfully familiar voice called out. Jake knew that voice also, having meet her before. I opened the door to reveal...Aunt Dolly. She took one look at me and Jake and said,

"Oh my sweet Jesus! You two eloped!" I hugged her and said,

"Nope. Sorry Aunt Dolly. No married people here." She sighed in relief.

"Good cause that nosy hillbilly you call a father would have had a cow!" I laughed.. Silence. She looked around.

"So uh...where is he? ROBBIE?" She called. I exchanged nervous glances with Jake.

"He's not here with us." I said.

"Your Daddy let you come to Nashville by your self with Jake Ryan? I highly doubt that!" Aunt Dolly said.

"Well he did!" I said trying to keep a smile on my face. She narrowed her eyes and said,

"Okay, well I'm just gonna go to the little girls room and then I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him what hit him in the head to let a seventeen year old boy and a sixteen year girl go out on vacation."

"Okay you do that!" I called as she walked into the bathroom. I grabbed Jake's hand and said,

"We gotta get out of here!" As soon as the bathroom door shut me and Jake made a run for it. Sorry Aunt Dolly. We ran down the block and sat on a bench. Jake turned to me,

"Quick, where can I find the nearest ATM?"

"The mall." I answered.

"We need clothes, food, a car, maps, flashlights, batteries, and all that other crap." Jake said.

"Well, to the mall we go! But before we do, pull down your hood, you look like Jake Ryan." I said.

"Gee, I wonder why..?" Jake replied sarcastically. He pulled the hood over his head and I said,

"Now..Off to the mall!" I called as we ran down Opry Mills drive.

* * *

Okay so someone should of warned Jake how much I love to shop. Even though I was using my on money, I felt guilty for having dragged him everywhere. I mean, he said we needed to get clothes! And then I HAD to go in 'Aquarium-An Underwater Dining Adventure'. But, who wouldn't want to go? By the time we got out, it was late. We decided to stay in the Opryland hotel that night, then get up and leave early tomorrow. I was scared, I had to admit it but being back in my hometown and seeing everything I had missed had made me feel a whole lot better.


	20. Broken Barriers

"I don't like that one!" I whined as Jake looked at the weird RV. It was a odd orange color and reminded me of a man's RV. It was big and had two rooms and three pull out beds. Jake had decided instead of a car, we needed a RV so we could save money on hotel rooms. And I had always liked camping in RV's so of course I agreed. He laughed lightly and said,

"And why not?"

"It's a _man's _RV." I said. He smiled and said,

"Yeah, and I'm a man!"

"But, I'm not!" I said.

"But, Its my RV." Jake said.

"But, _I'm _gonna have to live in it!" I said.

"You don't have to do anything!" Jake said with a smirk. I smiled and said,

"Fine. But if you get that, I get to put makeup on you."

"Not a chance babe." Jake replied looking quite amused. I faked pouted and said,

"Okay then. But, Can I just add a few touches?" I asked. He smiled and said,

"Sure. You do whatever feels good. " I smirked. If you really, really thought about it, it was a _bad _choice of words. His eyes widened at his mistake and he blushed.

"Oh! Um...I mean..you know...that you could change the RV-

"I Know Jake." I said while having a laughing fit. By the time Tom the dealer got over there, I was doubled over with laughter.

"Sir..is your wife okay..?" Tom asked. Jake was laughing too, though not as hard.

"Wh- Oh yeah...she's fine." I had stopped laughing at that point. I wondered if he had purposely avoided the wife question. Strangely...that put a smile on my face. Currently, Tom and Jake were laughing at something. I decided to have fun with this. I grabbed Jake's arm and said,

"Come on _honey..._hurry up and buy the RV for our vacation." He held back a laugh and said with tons of acting experience,

"Yes _dear. _You're so beautiful when your aggravated." I bit my lip and said,

"Oh I love you!" I saw him pinch his hand to keep from laughing,

"I love you too honey! I'm so glad I married you!!" he said. I had tears in my eyes from trying to not laugh. I kissed his cheek and Tom scowled.

"Newly weds." He muttered before he walked off. As soon as he was gone, we bursted out laughing. I laughed so long, my stomach felt like it was going to bust. Jake was sitting on the ground by the RV, laughing, and holding his stomach. I wiped the tears caused by my laughing fit away and said,

"Man...that was priceless." He was still laughing as he held up an imaginary camera and said,

"Hallmark moment!" I laughed a little more and said,

"Okay my dear _husband _get up. We gotta get you a new name." He stood up and said,

"Why?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"One: Your wearing a wig. Two: If you sign for the RV as Jake Ryan, he's gonna want a picture of Jake Ryan and his 'wife', then he will post it on a 'I know Jake Ryan' website and Luke will find us." I said.

Silence

"You think to much." Jake kidded. I smiled and said,

"One of us has to. Okay so...what do you want your name to be?"

"Denaro becasuie." Jake said.

"Uhh..okay how about something your 'wife' can actually _pronounce." _I said.

"Party pooper. Okay. how about my middle name...Cody." Jake said. I shrugged.

"Fine with me. Except...you need to keep your last name." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"So your drivers licenses is valid." I said.

"Okay. What's your name gonna be?" He asked.

"Why do I need a new name?" I said.

"Miles, how many Miley's from Tennessee do you know? If Luke can get the tag number...he can find us." Jake said. I wasn't sure if that was completely true, but I nodded anyway.

"Okay...I'll be...Hope Ryan." I said.

"Hope?" He asked.

"Middle name." I said.

"Okay...what's your maiden name?" He asked.

"Um...Roberts." I said. He nodded. Just then Tom came back.

"Okay, I need your signature's here..." Jake signed. "And here...and here...and..there. Okay your good to go." Tom said. He shook Jake's hand.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr... -

"Cody Ryan." Jake answered. He nodded and shook my hand.

"You to Mrs...-

"Hope Ryan." I said with a smile. He smiled and said,

"Have a nice day." Nice day? I wish. Jake climbed in the RV.

"Oh yeah...this is a RV! I love this thing!!" He said as he turned the stereo up loud. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Sure. Help me get the bags out of the car." We carried all the shopping bags and started the new RV. He turned on the highway. I sat down in the seat beside the drivers and I said,

"So...where are we going?" he sighed and said,

"Now...when I tell you this...promise you won't get mad." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was thinking about taking you back to Malibu." He said as he braced himself for the explosion.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU WANT THEM TO DIE? 'OH I'M JAKE RYAN AND I WANT MY FRIENDS FAMILY TO GET MURDERED!' HOW COULD YOU?! I CAN'T EVEN-

Jake placed his hand over my mouth.

"Miley, Look. It was just a suggestion. If you don't want to see your family...I understand. No one is making you." Jake said. I frowned and said,

"Its not like I don't _want _to see them..it's that I _can't._" He nodded and said,

"I know. It's your decision. You can go see them...or we can go somewhere else." He said. I nodded.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked. I shrugged and said,

"Where do you think is the best place?"

"Somewhere really uncommon...like Kansas...or Louisiana... or Connecticut...Rhode Island." Jake said.

"Rhode Island is a no. It's to obvious. Everyone knows it's the smallest place." I said.

"What about the others?" He asked.

"I don't know. Kansas seems the most random one. So..I guess lets just go there." I said. He nodded and I said,

"Plus, there is plenty of places to camp there." He nodded again and I climbed to the back into the RV to look at it. It was pretty nice. I turned the stereo on and sat back on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I could get used to this!" I said. Jake laughed up front and I said,

"Find a camp spot and we can stop for the day." I said.

"Its only 3 p.m. though. We need to keep going." He said.

"Oh please, we can stop! No one's gonna find us in the middle of the woods!"

"Sure. Miley, haven't you ever seen 'The Hills Have Eyes'? They find them in that!!" Jake asked.

"Yeah, YOU made me watch it! Whoever wrote that is a sicko!!" I said. He laughed at the memory. I frowned.

"That's not funny. I wouldn't go camping with my family for two months. AND I couldn't see little yellow birdies without throwing up." I said. He tried hold back a laugh.

"Why did you make me watch it anyway? I told you I didn't like scary movies! And you made me watch it on our second date!!!" I exlaimed.

"I wanted to help you conquer your fear." He said while laughing. "And that movie had a great lesson in it!"

"Lesson? What about mutated people slicing open people's dogs, eating pet birds while they are alive, the creatures trying to rape that girl, or them burning that man alive and placing an American flag on his burnt body and singing the National Anthem when his daughter found him is teaching you a lesson?" I asked, shivering at the thought.

"It teaches you to always have a gun and shoot the bitches when you first see them." Jake said. I shuddered again and said,

"Well, now you got me scared so you better have a gun. A BIG gun."

"I do. And don't worry, I would never let a mutated man burn you alive." Aw. That was sweet...I think.

"Okay. But I still want to see that gun later." I said with a frown. He laughed and said,

"Oh come one..that whole night wasn't bad." I smiled a little at the memory and said,

"Your right. That was the night of our first kiss wasn't it?" I saw him smile slightly.

"Yep. It was."

"And why did I kiss you when you made me have nightmare's for a month?" I asked. He smiled and said,

"I dunno." I smiled slightly to myself and said suddeenly,

"I miss those days." Wait...did I just say that? Out loud. My bad. He turned into the camp site and said,

"You know what...me too." Then...don't ask me how because I will never be able to tell you, I was kissing him. Then...at that moment...I felt as though I was just sitting on my couch with Jake, watching a movie. I felt happy as though any moment I could get up and sit down with Dad and tell him about my day. Like Lilly would roll into my living room all excited about a party. Like Oliver would crack a silly joke and I would pretend to laugh. I felt at _home. _As we broke apart, I realized I was crying. I said the only thing that I could think if to explain how he made me feel. I wiped away a tear and said,

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He held me and I cried into his shirt once more. He stroked my hair and said,

"I love you." I looked up and felt that same feeling again. The tears keep coming as I said,

"I love you too."

I think maybe this was the barrier I broke. And I wasn't going to rebuild it for anything.


	21. Chuckie's Bride

Miley's POV:

I smiled and wiped my eyes. He pulled out a movie.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said as he held up 'The Hills Have Eyes'. He laughed and pulled out a cd instead. I laughed out of relief. He put the Cd in the Dvd player. I was surprised when a scene of a crowd of people came on the screen. I saw Jake sitting at a bar type table and me sitting beside him. Everyone else was standing around us. I realized this was Jake's 16 birthday. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland was playing loud in the background. Lilly moved forward and said,

_Lilly: Here's my present Jake!!_

_Miley: NOOOOO! OPEN MINE FIRST!!!_

_Kid #1: NO MINE!_

_Oliver: mine!! I'm the second coolest guy in school!!_

_Miley: Please Jake...open mine first! (Insert puppy dog face here)_

_Jake: Guys!! Calm down!! I'm opening Miley's first._

_Everyone else: sounds of groans_

_Miley: okay, okay open it!!!_

_Sounds of paper being ripped off. Shows a Cd with the words 'Jake's Songs'. It was a homemade cd, made my Miley, sang by Miley._

_Everyone else: OHHHHHHHH!!_

_Jake: Wow. Miles, this is great!!!_

_Miley: I know. (To Lilly) See I told you he would like it._

The scene switched to a badly decorated Christmas tree. The sound of laughter was echoing of the halls as Jake tried to balance the camera. This was Christmas of last year. The Christmas I spent with Jake because his parents had 'Urgent' things to do and he was alone. It was the best Christmas I ever had. The camera focuses and shows me sitting beside Jake holding a half empty Christmas mug full of hot chocolate. I was wearing one of those fuzzy sweaters and jeans. Then the RV was filled with me singing 'Silent Night'. I was bittersweet and had no background music. Jake was watching me sing intently and my eyes were closed, as if feeling the music. When I finished singing, I rested my head against Jake shoulder.

The scene switched again. It showed me and Jake standing in the garden with my Aunt May and her tiny baby Joy.

_Robbie Ray: May! Come here for a second!!_

_May: Coming! (Hands the baby to Jake and runs off) _

_Jake: Ahh..Miley..that lady gave me the little thing. (Holds baby with one hand dangling it) _

_Miley: No!! That's not how you hold a baby!! Your gonna drop it! _

_Jake: Well I never exactly learned how to hold a baby! _

_Miley: Oh Come here. Let me show you. (Stands behind him and puts her arms around him and places her hands on his hands. )_

_Miley: Hold the baby with your hand behind her head..._

_Jake: Like this?_

_Miley: No...Like...This. (Takes the baby away and holds it properly.) _

_Jake: I did that! _

_Miley: Nuh uh! You did this! (Hold the baby the opposite way)_

_Jake: I did not! I held it right! _

_Miley: I'm telling you, I know what I saw. _

_Jake: I know what I saw. _

_Miley: well obviously some of us our blind! _

_Jake: Did you get a new contact prescription?_

_Miley: Just face it Jake, you can't hold a baby. _

_Jake: Oh yeah?_

_Miley: Yeah! You hold it upside down. _

_Jake: (picks her up and hold her the way she just held Joy.) See? Told you I could I knew how to hold a baby._

_Robbie Ray: (talking to Joy in the doorway watching them) Man, deja vu. You remember that? _

_May: yeah, how could I forget? You dropped my sister and she broke her ankle. _

_Miley: Ow! My Ankle! _

_Jake: Oh my God! My bad!!_

The dvd ended and I turned to Jake,

"How did you get all that?"

"My mom recorded the first, I recorded the second, and your Dad recorded the third. I liked them so I kept them and made them into one dvd." Jake said.

"You kept it with you all this time?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well...I missed you. And it was the only was I could see your face so...yeah. I kept it." I smiled and said,

"Well, You can look at me all you want." He smiled too and jumped as something banged against the RV door.

"See Jake? It's the people from the Hills Have Eyes! I told you not to come to the woods! Oh no now they are gonna burn me and stick a Hannah Montana flag in my head and sing Who Said!!" I exclaimed. He paced a hand on my arm.

"Calm down. I'm sure it's just our camping neighbor." He said. I choked back a scream and nodded.

"Who is it?" Jake asked.

"Open up right now!" The person screamed. I looked at Jake with a 'that's impossible' look.

"I'm not opening up without you identifying yourself!" Jake thundered. All the sudden, I got chills. I felt like Vern on 'Over The Hedge' when he always got bad feelings, except I didn't get a bad feeling in my tail like he did, just a overall bad feeling. I grabbed Jake's arm and whispered,

"Jake, come on. Lets just run. I don't like this at all." He shook his head and said,

"I'm sure it's just a neighbor." I sighed.

"So was that girl in Halloween and Michael Myers sliced her up!!" I whispered.

"Shhh." He said.

"Jake...I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered. He just pressed a finger to my lips. I heard a key being entered into the door. Jake realized at that moment I was right. His breath stopped and he opened the small bathroom door and pushed me in. He closed the door and broke the lock off so the door jammed. At that moment from the dark closet I heard the door bust open.

"What do you want?" Jake's annoyed voice asked. This was the point I knew I was going to die. Maybe not physically but emotionally.

"Well, I want to find that southern bitch." Luke's voice said, sending chills up my spine.

"Excuse me? I thought I was your southern bitch!" I froze. Oh God. That was Luann. No..THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!

"You know what I mean Lu!!" Luke said. I gaged. That has to be the nastiest thing I've ever heard.

"Miley isn't here." Luke said. "She sent me away about a week ago." Luke snorted. I heard him push something. I heard me and Jake's laughter fill the room. Then I heard someone cracking something. I guess he broke the dvd.

"Jake, do you think I'm that big of an idiot?" Luke asked.

"Well, now that you asked, yeah..yeah I do." Jake said. I heard a smack and Jake cry out. I whimpered and fell against the door.

"I've been following you two, you stupid idiot." Luke's cold voice thundered. I felt my blood freeze.

"Then why are you choosing now to attack?" Jake asked. Luke snorted while he went through Jake's cd's.

"Oh I could have attacked anytime, but I wanted Miley to get a feel of happiness and security before I killed you both." Luke said as he read the song list on a cd casually.

"Well, your only going to be able to kill me because Miley isn't here." Jake said. Luke laughed that heart freezing laugh and said,

"Really? Well-" sounds of him moving in front of the bathroom I was in "-What's in this closet?"

"I'm not sure. It was locked when I bought this RV." Jake replied smoothly.

"I'm sure." Luke replied sarcastically. He turned the door nob. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. He jiggled it again. I looked around desperately for somewhere to escape. But there was nothing. No vent, no secret passage way. Nothing at all. I heard someone step in front of Luke.

"I can't let you go in there Luke." Jake said. Don't do it Jake. Please don't...I begged him silently.

"Oh I'm going in there all right." Luke said. I heard Luann snicker.

"Move." Luke said.

"No." Jake said.

"I said, MOVE!" Luke thundered giving me goosebumps.

"And I said No." Jake said.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to move. Ten, nine-

"You sound like my grandmother." Jake said with a snort.

"Eight, seven, six, five, four,

"Oh please, that's so pre-K!" Jake said.

"Three...Two...two and a half...-" Please Move Jake. I silently begged. Please.

"One." I heard something slam into the door with such force, it busted open. I screamed when I saw Jake on the floor bleeding. I realized Luke had slammed _Jake _into the door. Luke smiled at the tears streaming down my face.

"YOU SICK ANIMAL!!! I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed as I went into hysterics. He just laughed and said,

"Thank you." Luann laughed and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Real nice idea that perty boy there had. Lukey her' is the best thang that I've ever had!" She said. I wasn't really listening to her, I was making my way over to Jake's body. Luke kicked me with such force I was knocked back away from Jake. He smiled and said,

"So lets get going." I shook my head. In the corner I my eye, I saw Luann had a gun she was holding loosely by her side.

"Oh I think you will." Luke said as he kicked Jake's body again. I felt my heart shatter into a million minuscule pieces. I swiftly grabbed Luann's gun. Luke laughed,

"Haven't you learned anything my little Tennessee Iris, guns won't hurt me." I just nodded and said in a quiet voice,

"I wasn't talking about you." I held the gun to my head. Luke looked confused and I said,

"If you even dare touch Jake again, I'll do it." He laughed.

"Go Ahead, see if I care." I just smiled and whispered,

"Oh Luke, I think you will. If I die, Just like Jake said, you won't be able to hurt Oliver." Luke just laughed again and said,

"You won't shoot yourself and you know it." I steadily stood up and said with a strong voice,

"You just watch me." He made his way toward me to try and grab the gun,

"One more step, and I'll do it." Luke looked around as if not really sure what to do. Luann looked as though she was having an inside conflict. She grabbed Luke by the shoulders and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and surprisingly, without warning, They ran off. I slide down on the cold floor trying to control my sobbing. Once I was sure they were gone and pulled myself over to where Jake was. His head was covered in blood and his arm was bent oddly. I pulled him into my lap and cried into his hair. This was my fault. All my fault. And wouldn't be able to live if he died. I puled him closer and sobbed harder. I felt as though my heart had literally broken. Softly, his hand pushed my hair out of my face. I looked down and he was gazing up at me. I let out a cry of relief and held him closer to me than I ever had before.


	22. Casts and Hair dye

Miley's POV:

"Ow!!" Jake winced as I held the rag to his head. We were sitting at the mini kitchen table while I was helping Jake with his cut. He gently pressed the rag to his head and said,

"Shhh..Don't move." He just winced more and tried to keep himself from knocking the rag out of my hand.

"There. All done. Well, with the rag at least." I said. I removed the rag and held up the rubbing alcohol. Jake's eyes widened.

"No! Don't put that on there! It will burn!!"

"I'm Sorry. There's no Neosporin or peroxide." I said. He squirmed as I poured the alcohol on the cotton swab. I held it up.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"No." I sighed and said,

"Look, just squeeze my hand if it hurts." He nodded but still looked unsure about it. I held out my hand and he grabbed it. I poured the alcohol on the cut and cleaned it with the swab, careful not to let it get in his eyes. He winced and squeezed my hand. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and gently blew on the cut. He stopped squeezing my hand and looked up at me. We just kinda looked at each other while I tried to keep him out of pain from the alcohol. He smiled and I blushed. I stopped blowing on the cut and said,

"Better?"

"Much." He said with a smile. I picked up the bandage out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around his cut. I kissed his head and asked,

"Does it still hurt?" He just shrugged and said,

"Not a lot." I sat down again and said,

"Okay, now...let me see that arm." I reached over and poked it. He cried out.

"Okay, well...um...I'm no doctor but...I think it's broken." I said. He just nodded and said weakly,

"Yeah, me too."

"So, let's go. I'll drive us to the hospital." I said. He shook his head.

"No, I don't need the hospital." I frowned and said,

"Jake, you may kill zombies and all, but I'm not letting you go on without proper doctor care." I said. He just sighed and said,

"And what exactly do you want to me to tell the doctor? I don't have an I.d or drivers license that says I'm Cody Ryan. They say 'Jake Cody Ryan' and have my picture on them. And if someone see's it's me...there is gonna be a mob." I looked down and thought.

"Well...if we get a old women or man they most likely won't know who Jake Ryan is." I said. He shook his head,

"I just don't know how it could possibly work." I felt the light bulb over my head turn on.

"Jake! What if I disguised myself? That way if my family sees the picture in the magazine, it won't be me!!" I said. He thought for a moment and said,

"One problem."

"What?"

"How are you gonna disguise yourself?" I snorted.

"Hello? You are talking to the queen of disguising!! All I need is some make-up and a wig." I said.

"Where are you gonna get a wig?" He asked. I frowned.

"Your right...there's only one thing to do." I said. The thought made me frown. Jake caught on fast.

"You're willing to do that just for my arm?" He asked. I smiled.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Well, what color are you going to dye it?" Jake asked, trying to keep his arm from moving.

"I'm not sure. Any blond is out of the question because I would look exactly like Hannah Montana. So I guess either red or black." I said with a sigh.

"No. I can't make you do that. I'll live." Jake said.

"Oh please, its just hair. I'll get some that washes out after two shampoos." I said. He still looked as though he didn't like the idea, but nodded anyway.

"Okay so, just sit back and I'll drive." He didn't look as though he liked the idea of me driving much either. In fact, I had only just got my drivers license a few weeks ago, and I didn't have it with me. I climbed into the drivers seat.

"Okay…so how do I do this? Oh yeah!" I started the RV and jerked it forward. Jake groaned.

"Sorry!" I called. I pulled out on the gravel trail and followed it to the highway, narrowly missing trees. I let out a sigh. It had been forever since I had been in Tennessee. (They hadn't left for Kansas yet) But I think I remembered where a Walmart was. I drove on the interstate for a while until I pulled out on the exit. When we pulled into Walmart, I parked in the open area and said,

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go get that make-up and hair dye." Jake just laughed and said,

"And let you go in there by yourself? Yeah right! I'm coming!" I just sighed in defeat and placed the dark brown wig on his head. After that I put a pair of sunglasses on his face. He had made a 'sling' out of a shirt and was using it to keep his arm in place.

No one really paid any mind to us in Walmart. We ran to the hair dye section, I grabbed a pretty red color hair dye and then ran to the make-up. This took a little longer because I have sensitive skin and had to find the right foundation. Jake just stood beside me, never complaining. Once I finished and we checked out, we went to the RV.

"Okay Jake, you are about to watch magic!" I joked. He just rolled his eyes and said,

"Surprise me." I smiled and ran off to my room. I put the dye in my hair and followed the instructions. When I was done, my hair was a beautiful red color. And since I didn't have a straighter, it was thick and curly. After that, I started to apply the make-up. I used Black eyeliner instead of my normal blue and added dark brown glitter eye shadow. After that I put on clear gloss and powder, making my Malibu tan looked lighter. Then I went to my closet. I picked out a stripped knit top from Forever 21 and a pair of Denim Capri's. (A/n: All clothes and accessories mentioned are on my profile) Then I put on a pair of sparkle hoop earrings. After that I called out to Jake,

"Are you ready to see Hope Ryan?" I heard him laugh and say,

"Sure." I opened the door, but kept out of view.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Just come out all ready Miley." Jake said. I walked out and snorted at his dumbfound expression. I walked up to him and said,

"It's _Hope._" He just stared.

"Wow, you look totally different!!!" He said. I smiled.

"I know. I'm just good that way. Well, we need to get you to the hospital. Your arm is probably hurting really bad now." I said. He looked away from me and said in a dazed voice,

"My arm?...Oh! yeah!" I laughed and started the Rv. I pulled out of Walmart parking lot and tried to remember where the closest hospital was. When I found it, I pulled in. Our RV looked really goofy among all the small silver and black and gold shiny cars. I helped Jake out of the car and we walked into the Emergency. We walked up to the lady at the desk. She was fairly young. When she looked up I almost screamed. It was my Aunt May. I caught myself in time. She smiled warmly and said,

"Good afternoon. What seems to be the problem?" I smiled back and said,

"Well, my dear husband here was playing football after church, and his brother ran into him and we think his arm is broken." I said. Aunt May looked up at Jake.

"Jake Ryan!!! What are you doing in Tennessee? I haven't seen you since you were going out with Miley!" She said. I decided to make this realistic. I looked at Jake.

"Jake honey, who is this Miley girl?" I asked. He smiled and said,

"She's my ex-girlfriend. Things didn't work out." I nodded and said,

"Well, anyways, we are here about his arm, can someone help him?" A nurse rushed forward, eager to help _the Jake Ryan. _I smiled at Aunt May and said,

"Thanks!" She nodded and said, "Anytime." I walked with Jake to the x-ray room. They took a couple of X-rays on his arm and the doctor said,

"Okay , you have several breaks along this bone, Are you sure this happened in football?" Jake just moaned in pain as the doctor kept poking his pen on various spots on his arm. Over and over. It was ticking me off.

"Excuse me? Doctor? Could you not keep poking him with the pen? It's hurting him." The doctor glared at me but apologized to Jake anyway. The doctor left to get the cast stuff and I turned to Jake and said in a little kid voice,

"Hey Jakey…Can I sign your cast first?" He laughed and played along,

"Sure. I'm gonna get a blue cast! Isn't that cool? I would get a superman one, but they don't have one!!!" I laughed and said,

"Maybe I should break my arm so we could get matching casts!!" He stuck his bottom lip out and said,

"No. That makes Jakey sad." I hugged him and said,

"I sorry Jakey. I won't break my arm." He laughed and said,

"Good. 'cause then I'd have to tell my Mommy on you." I kissed him and said,

"No! don't tell on me!!" He smiled and kissed me.

"Okay." Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I turned and saw the doctor. We blushed and looked down. It was silent while the doctor wrapped up Jake's arm. While he was, he turned to me.

"You know, you look oddly familiar." He said. I squirmed and said uncomfortably,

"Really? Well I can't imagine where you would have seen me." I said. He looked at me again and said,

"What did you say your name was?" I coughed awkwardly,

"Erm, Hope Ryan." He nodded and said,

"Where were you born."

"Um….Here." I answered. He looked at Jake and said,

"How did you end up marring a movie star?" I shifted again and said,

"I met him when he was shooting a movie here." The man just nodded. Jake changed the subject by saying,

"How long do I have to keep this stupid thing on?"

"Three months." He replied. Jake just grunted and said,

"Great. Can't wait." The doctor finished up Jake's arm and we left the hospital. One minute I was holding Jake's hand walking to the RV, the next we had a thousand of people surrounding us.

"JAKE! JAKE!! IS IT TRUE THAT THIS IS YOUR WIFE?"

"IS SHE REALLY PREGNANT?"

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE ANOTHER WIFE AND SHE'S YOUR SECOND?"

"IS SHE YOUR BEST FRIEND FROM YOUR CHILDHOOD?"

These were just some of the things that were getting spread through the crowd. Luckily, both me and Jake knew how to deal with big crowds. Jake shushed them enough to pick one person to talk too.

Reporter: Jake!!! Is this your wife?

Jake: Yes.

Reporter: What's her name?

Jake: Hope Ryan

Reporter: Is it true you are dating Hannah Montana behind Hope's back?

Jake: No.

Reporter: Are you expecting?

Jake: No.

Reporter: How did you two meet?

Jake: While shooting a movie here in Tennessee.

Reporter: What happened to your arm?

Jake: I broke it.

Reporter: How old is she?

Jake: my age. Look, we really have to go. Its been wonderful talking to you.

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the crowd. I sighed. By tomorrow this was going to be all over the media. Oh well. We ran to the Rv and locked the doors.

"Are they gone?" I asked. He looked out the window.

"Yeah." I sighed in relief and pulled out a pen.

"Now I want to sign your cast!!" He rolled his eyes but held his arm out to me anyway. I smiled and wrote,

I love you forever and for always,

Miley.


	23. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Miley's POV:

I sighed and wiped the rest of my make-up off. It was later the same night Jake got his cast, and I was already missing my hair color. I would have washed it out but I was afraid I was going to need it to stay that color. I put on my favorite pair of Pajama pants and tank top before sitting down in the 'living room' with a yawn. Jake was listening to music. I watched his face. He looked EXTREMELY bored. His eyelids would flutter shut at random moments, as if threatening to close if he didn't get out of his boredom.

Of course, there really isn't much to do in the RV. Listen to music, watch the grand total of 2, yes 2 channels that came in, watch movies (yawn) or eat. Wow, I feel kinda like a hamster. Eating would have been entertaining. I didn't have to worry about getting fat, I had a fast metabolism.(Yah metabolism! Lol) But, I let Jake shop. He got man food. Example: soda. Chips, Pickles, turkey, and beef jerky. I mean HELLO! If you get turkey and pickles you should get Mayo and bread! Duh! Then you can make _sandwiches!! _And you can eat the chips with it, and drink the soda! And save beef jerky for a treat. But no, he thinks his 'man food wrap' is more delicious than a freakin' sandwich. I mean okay, when was the last time you had a sandwich? Most likely one in the last month. When was the last time you had turkey wrapped around beef jerky dipped in pickle juice. NEVER.

Anyways. So I'm about to DIE of boredom! Jake looked at me. Same look.

"I'm, bored." He said. I handed him my nail filer.

"Knock yourself out." He rolled his eyes and said,

"There's nothing to do."

"I know, and I think I'm gonna die of boredom." I said. He grinned and said,

"Don't do that!" I smiled and said,

"Let me see your hand!" He looked suspicious when he said,

"Why?" I grinned and said,

"Just give me your hand, I promise I won't hurt you." He held out his hand and I said,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He laughed and said,

"Are you serious?"

"Well, you said you were bored!"

"Rock-

"Paper-

"Scissors!" We both yelled. I held up scissors and he had paper.

"HA! I win!!"

"Not for long!!!" Jake said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" We both yelled. I held up paper, he had a rock.

"I WIN!" I shouted.

"I'll beat you this time!" Jake said.

**2 hours later and 387 games of Rock Paper Scissors:**

"I win!! AGAIN!" I shouted. Jake was pouting.

"No fair! I want best three out of four!" I rolled my eyes and said,

"We have played nearly 400 games of rock paper scissors. I won every time. Move on!" He sighed and said,

"You also told me to 'move on' about you. Aren't you glad I didn't listen to you?" I smiled a little and said,

"Best three out of four."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

MILEY'S POV

"NO! GO AWAY ZOMBIE'S!!!" Jake screamed in his sleep. What can I say? You can take the boy out of the show, but you can't take the show out of the boy. Well, Since he's sleeping and I've got nothing better to do, I might as well sleep too.

LUANN'S POV:

"What was that all about?" Luke thundered as he drove back to the place we were staying. "I was just about to kill her and you whisper something about the police were on the way! I mean, come on!! That's such a lie!" I frowned.

"Then why did ya listen to me?" I asked. He glared and said,

"I don't know. I don't like this. Go home Luann." I sat shocked.

"But why? I've been nothing but grateful to you! And I did everything you said. I really like you Luke." Luke took a deep breath and said frustrated,

"I like you too Lu. But, I don't like the feeling!!" I leaned over and said,

"Maybe that's because you've never felt it before." He looked thoughtful for a second and said,

"Your right. Now we need to think of a way to get Jake and Miley." I looked over at him and said,

"What is this really about Luke? I know its not just to get revenge anymore. So what is it?" He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white.

"I want her dead." Surprisingly, I felt something in my heart. I ignored it.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just hate her…and love her." He said.

"But, you don't even know her!" I exclaimed. His voice turned cold again.

"I want her dead Lu. Are you gonna help me or not?" I couldn't find the words. I was feeling the same feeling back when I convinced Luke not to kill Miley. But, I hated her!! I want her dead! Right….? Or is a silly childish misunderstanding enough to kill her? I realized with a gasp, I didn't want her dead. And….I had lied to Luke to…protect her. But…why? I looked over a Luke. His eyes were shut tight and he looked concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't….I can't tell what you're thinking. It's only you…." He said.

"Evil minds think alike." I said. "So what's the plan?"

"We follow. For years. Let them settle down in a house and get settled. When they start to get comfortable, and, maybe even have kids, we strike. I nodded my head enthusiastically and evilly. But inside, the good part of me, was anything but happy. I wanted to have the good get out. But how…?

JAKE'S POV:

I woke up with a start. Something was tickling my nose. Eyes still closed, I picked it up. I heard someone grunt. I opened my eyes and noticed I was holding red hair in my hand. I had pulled Miley's hair.

"Sorry." I whispered. I knew she couldn't hear me, but at the exact moment, I swear I saw her smile. I choked back a laugh at her position. Her head was lying against my chest, her leg was hanging off the couch, and her mouth was wide open. Sleeping Beauty all right. I moved her hair away from my nose before I sneezed. The sun was coming through the tiny RV windows and making her hair shine. I just sat a took in the picture. I was amazed by her. Her world had basically fallen apart, with her falling into the cracks. But….here she is. Happy (at least I hope), beautiful, and just as she was. What she didn't know was that I prayed every night after she was asleep that Luke would leave her alone. She didn't know I was fully prepared to give up my life for hers. She didn't know she still took my breath away. I had never stopped loving her. I left_ for_ her. I'm a needy guy, and a little unmanageable at times. I wanted her to be with someone that was just, easy. (Namely, Oliver) And, I think she was beginning to love him. But then Luke comes and takes her away. I think its fate that I found her. Usually I don't believe in that stuff but, there's no other explanation. I wasn't even suppose to be on that road. The other road had been 'Mysteriously' closed down. So I had to take the road she was on.

Miley stirred and opened her eyes. I quickly shut mine.

"I saw that." She whispered. I smiled and opened my eyes. She moved to fast, and fell off the couch. I laughed and she said,

"Ow. That's not funny." Of course, to me it was funny. Her voice was all groggy. I guess that what you get when you sleep with your mouth open. She tripped on her way to the 'kitchen' part.

"Its six a.m., July 16th." She stated. Her eyes widened and she did a double take of the clock.

"Wow. I've been gone for 12 days." I yawned and said,

"six a.m. is to early. I'm going back to sleep." I turned and laid back down on the 'couch'. (If you could call it that.) I heard her footsteps get closer.

"Jake…no…don't go to sleep! I'm bored." She said. I felt a smiled tug at my lips. I just rolled over and said,

"Six is to early!!" She sighed and said,

"Well, I'm bored."

"Go to sleep." I muttered before trying to slip in to dream land. I heard her mutter something and say,

"Fine. If that's how you want it." I just grunted in reply and turned over again. All the sudden the scent of Sun-kissed Raspberry shampoo filled my nose, and the weight on the couch shifted just a little. I felt something warm lay down beside me and opened my eyes. Miley was lying there with a stubborn look on her face. I resisted the urge to smirk and said,

"You do know this doesn't upset me right?" She cuddled closer and simply said,

"I know. But it makes me happy." I smiled and put my arms around her. I inhaled the shampoo scent and drifted off to sleep. So what lesson did we learn today?

Waking up at six a.m. isn't necessarily a bad thing, in fact; I was beginning to love early mornings.


	24. Dreams

Miley's POV:

Love. It's a strong word. Only the bravest men and most confident women dare to utter the word. I remembered seventh grade in 'Life Planning' they had us right down what love meant. I had been naïve and wrote 'two people who care for each other.' But now, looking at Jake beside me….I would have to say it's much, much more. Love is when you stay up just to memorize how someone's face looks when they are sleeping. It's when you find everything reminds you of them. It's when it's hard to walk away, even for a few moments. Its when, you know you would do absolutely anything for them. If I had known that then, I would have gotten an A. (Sigh) Things are changing so fast. I never would have imagined life taking this turn.

Jake turned in his sleep and muttered something in a troubled voice.

"No……..No…Run…..Luke…" He muttered before turned back around. I put my arms around him and held him close.

"Its okay..shhh." I whispered softly.

His troubled mutters stopped and he fell into a deep sleep again. I sat and listened to his heartbeat for a while before I drifted off to sleep again.

JAKE'S POV:

_Luke moved forward to her and grabbed her wrist. _

"_You've lost Jake. Its over. Now you can sit and watch." He held the gun to her head. She was just staring at me, a hurt expression on her face. _

"_Why did you do this Jake? You said you loved me! How could you?" She whispered referring to Luke's lies. _

"_No!! Don't believe him! I didn't tell him where you were!! Don't believe him!" I screamed trying to get out of the body guards grasp, but failing miserably. She started to cry,_

"_I can't believe I trusted you! How could I think you loved me? I HATE YOU! You betrayed me, you killed me." She just stood and waited for Luke to shot. I screamed. She just cried more and said,_

"_It's all your fault." Luke pulled the trigger. I screamed and Luke just laughed. _

"_See what happens when all you care about is your pretty face. First Lindsay, now Miley. Tsk tsk, You really need to learn to protect people more." Luke said. I fell to the ground, covered in tears and drowning in sorrow….. _

_I felt warmth around me, jerking me from my nightmare. I heard her voice, distantly. The scene changed and we were sitting on the bleachers in high school. _

"_-Then, I was like, EWWWW!" Lilly screeched. That was someone I haven't seen in while. Miley smiled and said,_

"_Oh Come on Lil, give em a chance." Lilly grimaced and stared onto the fields at Ned Anders, the math wiz who had asked her out. She glared at Miley and said,_

"_Easy for you to say, you are in love with Jake Ryan, the hottie hott hottie zombie slayer!" She screamed. Miley jokingly waggled her finger at Lilly,_

"_What did I say about calling him that? It feeds his ego." _

"_Hey!" I said. She smiled at me and I couldn't but help smile back. Lilly shrugged and said,_

"_True though. Jake doesn't where vests and doesn't think hitting on a girl is walking up and saying, "Did you know every planet has moons!?" I mean, did he think I was stupid or something! Gosh! Me and Miley exchanged looks. Lilly looked hurt and said,_

"_Fine. If your gonna be that way! Gosh! I hate you!" She ran off in tears. Miley shrugged and leaned in to kiss me…_

"WAKE UP!" I was rudely awakened from my good dream from no other than Miley herself. I groaned and said,

"Fine. But your driving," She just smiled and said cheerfully,

"Ok!" I frowned.

"Why are you so happy? What did you do…?" I asked through suspicious eyes.

"What are you talking about? A girl can't be happy with out her doing something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"A girl can. You can't." I said. She just stuck out her tongue and said,

"Fine. You don't get your surprise then." Now she had my attention. I looked up and said,

"Ha ha, did I say you? I meant…You could but a girl couldn't. Just came out wrong. Things happen like that." She smiled and said,

"Yup. Things happen like that." I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Pwease?" I asked. She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm pregnant." My face must have looked pretty funny right then. She busted out laughing and said,

"Just kidding. But it got you thinking clearer right?" I glared and said,

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." She sat down at the 'table' and said,

"That's not what I wanted to tell you." I was loosing patients.

"Then _what _do you want to tell me?" I asked. She smiled mysteriously and said,

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"YES! NOW TELL ME!" I screamed. She held back a laugh and said,

"I know where we can live."

"But we live in here." I said.

"Awww! You thought I was going to live in the RV!! How cute!" She said with a joking smile. And tried not to grin but failed. Her smile is contagious. Her face turned serious when she said,

"We used to go to South Carolina to the beach in Charleston every summer, and Daddy had a summer beach house there." I didn't like the sound of this.

"But…isn't Charleston the most haunted place on Earth?" She smiled and said,

"Are you scared?" I quickly changed my voice and said,

"I'm not but, won't you get scared?"

"No. I have a zombie slayer."

"Yeah, _zombie slayer _not _ghost slayer_." I said.

"You're scared!" She said with a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Am not! I just don't want you to get…hurt."

"Oh that's so sweet! But don't worry, Molly doesn't hurt people."

"MOLLY?" I screamed. She placed her hand in mine and said,

"Relax Jake. Just kidding." I glared.

"It's not funny. You know a ghost killed my Aunt Jane!!" I said. She sighed and said,

"A ghost did not kill her, she had a drug over dose."

"Because they ghost forced it down her throat!" I said defensively. She just shrugged and said,

"Look, if any ghost turns up, I'll get Luann to show them her face. They will be so scared, they will move on to the other side." As much as I didn't like the idea, I nodded. I swear my aunt was killed by ghost. Before she died, she whispered 'they are floating'. But of course she was a little crazy. Ok. She was psycho!! If Oliver thought his aunt was bad…..he should meet mine. (Well technically he couldn't 'cause she's dead. But if he could, he would run home and hug his Aunt Harriet)

Miley waved her hand In front of my face.

"You okay?' She asked. I smiled and said,

"Never better. Now let's get on the road!!" As she walked up to the driver's seat, I was staring at my cast. At the message. I decided I liked how it sounded. I also decided I really did like the name Miley Ryan.


	25. Beach House and Little Girls

Miley's POV:

"I can do this…." I whispered to myself as I held the pay phone in a McDonalds. I slammed the receiver down and turned to Jake.

"I can't do this." He picked up the phone and placed it in my hands.

"Yes you can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can-

"Jake, you got that from The Little Engine That Could." I said referring to the little picture book. He shrugged and said,

"Be the Little Engine That Could." A lady passing us with a kid in her arms looked at him oddly. I stifled a laugh and said,

"Jake, your scaring mothers and their kids. And I can't do this." He said,

"Yes you can."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and dialed Lilly's cell phone number. I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear.

LILLY'S POV:

"Lillian! The phones ringing!" Mom screamed up at me. I sighed and wiped my eyes before walking downstairs. I tried to make my mom believe everything was okay with me. But inside I was bleeding.

"Who is it?" I asked. She shrugged and said,

"Unknown number."

"Well, who did It sound like?" She paused and said,

"Just some girl. Just take the phone." I sighed and put the phone to my ear.

MILEY'S POV:

_Lilly: Hello Lilly here._

_Miley: Lil? _My voice was shaking so bad right then. Jake wrapped his arm around me and I took another deep breath….

_Lilly:…._

_Miley: Lilly are you there?_

_Lilly: M-Miley…?_

_Miley: Ummm..yeah. _I could hear sounds of crying.

_Lilly: Is it really?_

_Miley: Yeah. Its me Lilly. _

_Lilly: Miley…are you okay? Where are you? Are you alone? Where do I come to come get you? _

_Miley: I'm fine; At McDonalds; I'm not alone; and no where. _

_Lilly: Wait, McDonalds? Why? And who is with you? And what do you mean no where?_

_Miley: I just stopped here to call you. No comment on the others._

_Lilly (In a hurt voice): What do you mean no comment? Is that son of a bitch Luke there with you? Aren't you coming home…?_

I really started crying now. The conversations seemed always go the same. Jake hugged me and I said into the phone…

_Miley: I…can't come home Lilly. I'm sorry. You're the best friend a girl could ever have._ _I love you. (_A/n: Sister love folks!duh!)

I hung up the phone and collapsed in tears. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"I don't think I can handle that any more." I whispered. He stroked my hair and said,

"Just don't worry about it. You can call Oliver when ever you're ready." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. Just then some one walked up and tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"I'm Suzie Dwight from So Cali News and I was wondering if I could have an interview?" Jake stared at her in disbelief.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He said. She then took notice of me crying on Jake. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes I see now. What is wrong with her? Did her father die? How did it happen? When did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? Did you run off and get married or was it a big wedding? Were your parents there? Why did you get married so early? Did you quit _Zombie High _to be with her? Does she act too? Can I get a picture of you guys?" She said all in one breath.

"NO! Now leave us alone!!!" Jake said. The woman wrote something down in her notebook and said it aloud while writing it.

"Tends…to…get…VERY…irritated when people…bug…him and Hope…" Jake rolled his eyes and pulled us out of the restaurant.

"God I hate paparazzi." Jake muttered. He lifted my chin and said,

"Are you okay?" I nodded and said,

"I-I'm fine. Lets just go." We walked out to the RV, but not fast enough to escape a few fans. A little girl walked up to Jake and said quietly,

"Excuse me mister…are you Jake Ryan?" Jake turned around and his eyes softened. He kneeled down in front of the girl and said,

"Why yes I am. What can I do for you?" The little girl smiled shyly and held out a piece of paper.

"Can I have your autograph? I love your show. My Mommy doesn't like me to watch it but I do anyway because its so good." Jake signed the piece of paper and said,

"Really? What was your favorite episode?" The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment and said,

"The one with Hannah Montana in it." Jake smiled and shot a look at me. The little girl continued and twirled her curl around her finger.

"Yeah. But it's like she has fallen off the surface of the earth. I thought you had too, but here you are!" Jake laughed and the little girl said,

"Is there gonna be any more episodes? They are all re-runs right now."

"Maybe. Just maybe." Jake said. She nodded and said,

"Thank you for talking to me Mr. Jake Ryan." He hugged her and she ran skipping off to her Mommy. We started walking back to the RV again.

"That was really sweet Jake." I said. He just smiled and said,

"Kids are the sweetest. Especially when they are all shy about it." I nodded in agreement and climbed into the RV. After he got in he said,

"Okay so how long is the drive gonna be?" I thought for a moment.

"No more then 10 hours at the most. We can take turns driving. I'll drive 5, you drive 5." He nodded and said,

"Okay but I'm driving nightshift."

"Deal." I said. Driving was well…driving. Jake tried to be a backseat driver as usual, we fought over the radio as usual. And fell more in love with each other. As usual. Finally, we were there. Jake was driving.

"Okay so where is it?" He asked.

"Um…its by the Isle of Palms." I said reading a map we picked up at a Welcome area. Jake pulled in and coughed awkwardly.

"Is..um…this it?" He asked. I looked up and at the supposed to be a beach house. Jake climbed out and stepped on the first step. It broke.

"Um..when was the last time you were here?" He asked as he tested the next step before getting on it.

"Oh um…before my Mom died." He turned to me.

"That was 6 years ago. The termites have eaten this place up." I took his hand and said,

"I'm sure it looks better in the inside." He nodded and we (very carefully) walked up the steps. I opened the door and we both coughed as tons of dust came towards us. The inside was worse. The couch was barely standing, I swear I saw rats running around, and it was dusty. Very Dusty. Jake sat on the couch and it collapsed.

"Yep…much better in here. Well, you can fight off the rats but I'm sleeping in the rat free RV. Oh and" he handed me a lighter. "Use this to fight them off. Good luck." I followed him out and said,

"We can fix it up. I'm sure of it" He looked up at the house and said,

"I don't think so. The termites have eaten up the whole foundation." I sighed and sat down on a not broken step and put my head hands. He sat down beside me and said,

"We will find somewhere. It will be okay." I shook my head.

"Jake, it won't be okay. We are alone with a murderer after us, we are only 16! What are we suppose to do the rest of our lives? Run? Play hide and seek until we are 80? I don't want to do that! I want to get married, grow up, have kids, see my best friends have kids, And I want to die with all my family around me." He put his arm around me and said,

"Don't talk like that. Everything will work out." I just shook my head again and said with a shaking voice,

"I'm just so tired, Tired of running, tired of lying, tired of everything. I hurt all over. I'm done. I'm just done." He turned me around so I was facing him.

"No you're not done. You are going to stay with me forever. We can get through this. Luke will give up sooner or later. Don't give up hope." I just nodded and said through tears,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged me and the bench snapped and we fell. I busted out laughing, followed shortly by Jake. He helped me up and said,

"So what do you want to do about this house?" I looked up at it and said,

"Just leave it. Let's go find somewhere else."

"Okay." He said in agreement. We once again got into that annoying RV and made our way back into South Carolina. We passed some nice apartments beside the ocean and I slammed on the brakes. Jake spit out the coffee he was drinking and said,

"Lord Miles! Could you have slammed the brakes any harder?" I pulled into the apartment parking lot and said,

"Probably. I want one of these apartments."

"Why these?" He asked. I shrugged and said,

"It just…like this one." I said. He nodded and said,

"Okay. Let's go see what they have." I nodded and said,

"Okay!!!" We climbed out and walked up to the building. The woman behind the desk looked up and spit out her coffee.

"Y-Your…J-J-J-J-

"Jake Ryan pleased to make your acquaintance." He said. The woman grasped his hand and said,

"I-I-I-

She fell to the ground. I poked Jake and said,

"Look what you did! You made her faint!!" He smiled and said,

"Sorry. My bad." I hit the bell on the desk and said,

"Can anyone help us?" A large bald man came out.

"Hello! Welcome to Isle Of Palms apartments! How may we help you?" He said.

"Um…-

"We are interested in an apartment." Jake said smiling. The man looked at Jake for a second before saying,

"You're Jake Ryan. What are you doing looking at an apartment? Where's your mansion?"

"We are interested in these apartments." He said firmly. The man then took notice of me. Apparently I'm easy to over look. He narrowed his eyes in deep thought and said,

"It's..Hope..right?" I nodded politely and he grinned and picked up his clip board.

"Well, these are open what kind of budget are you looking for?" He asked. Jake shrugged as if to say, 'Nothing you have is too expensive for us.' The man said,

"Well, how about the two room apartment that overlooks the ocean?" The thought about having a room over the ocean really appealed to me. I guess my excitement showed on my face because the man chuckled and said,

"I'll take that as a yes." He led us up to the apartment and the cleaning lady walked out as we were going in.

"Y-Y-Y-Your…..Jake R-R-R-

The woman fell to the ground in dead faint. As we walked into the apartment I said,

"Jake…try not to knock out any more women 'kay?"


	26. Interruptions

OLIVER'S POV:

_I was walking; just walking toward nothing in particular. But, what ever it was, was important. Then, walls came up blocking me. I turned around; some more walls. Every where I turned I ran into walls, until I was pressed against them in every direction. I heard Her calling for me. I screamed and tried to tell Her where I was. No one heard. She screamed again, this time louder; more urgent. The walls started to cave in more. They pressed against my chest making it hard it breathe. I tried to scream, but my lungs felt like they were on fire. I saw Her far off, away from the walls. She was falling to the ground in a whirl of misery and color, reaching for a hand to help her up. I tried to reach out my hand that was pressed to my side with such force I thought the bones were going to break. As the walls moved closer and closer, the pain became unbearable. Her scream was heard above mine. The scream was high pitched and broke off unevenly. _

_I knew, just like that, she was dead. The walls came closer and closer to me, and I gasped, trying to make sense of all this. I gasped, screamed, yelled-_

"Oliver sweety….honey…wake up." I was awaken from my Mom sitting at the edge of my bed. She had pressed a cool rag to my forehead. I bolted upright. The clock beside me flashed four a.m., Mom was looking at me, her blue eyes filling with tears of her only sons misery.

"Mom, why are you in here at four a.m.?" I asked confused.

"You were crying and screaming in your sleep again." She replied, not meeting my gaze. I fidgeted with my blanket and said,

"Oh." She sat down beside me and said,

"Oliver, are you sure you're okay? Ever since…Miley….and everything you've been..kinda….out of character." I felt anger rise I me. I ignored the fact all my sisters and Dad were sleeping.

"Out of character?" I exclaimed with a shaking voice "What the hell do you expect Mom?!"

"Oliver-

"NO! Let me finish! Do you expect me to just put on a damn smile and say 'Hi! How are you doing? I'm swell!' Mom, my _best friend _was _murdered _not even a month ago and you are asking me if I'm okay? Well I'm not!!!" I screamed. I just sighed and put my hand into my head.

"Oh Oliver. I'm sorry. Its just….you can't just stay in your room all the time. Besides, we don't know she's dead for a fact. Now, try and go to sleep honey." Mom walked out of my room with a small sob. I just slammed my head against my pillows and prepared to stay awake all night. Sleep wasn't something I had been getting much of lately. I stared at a wall blankly until around six a.m. then I left a note telling my Mom I was going down to the beach. I found myself making my way to the scene of Miley's kidnapping. It had that stupid yellow tape around it. I ignored it and stepped over the tape. I leaned against the cool rock and stared out at the water.

"Haven't seen you much lately." I voice said.

"Hey Lilly." I replied without turning around. I hadn't seen her much since Miley disappeared. Maybe once while making the statement for the police, but that's about it. She leaned against the rock too and said,

"Oliver….can I tell you something?" I nodded and she started playing with the loose threads of her sweater.

"S-Someone called me yesterday. I tried to call you yesterday to tell you but no one answered."

"Someone who?" I asked.

"Miley." She said. I felt a huge weight drop upon my already heavy load on my shoulders.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She nodded.

"She also called Jackson and Mr. Stewart." I sat in shock and said,

"So…she's..alive?" I asked, trying not to let my hopes get up. Lilly nodded with a grin on her face. Her watch went off and she said,

"Sorry Oliver. Got to go. So I'll…see you later?" Her face looked so hopeful. I smiled.

"Yeah. You will." As she skipped off I thought of something else. If she had called everyone else…..why hadn't she called me? A cell phone ring broke the silence.

Lydia 555-6745

I presses ignore. Lydia. A whole 'nother problem itself. The problem had a name. Mistake; sin; your pick. She was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to be with me that night. She was in need of attention and I was heart broken. The call came again. I answered it.

Once you fall off a ladder, there's no erasing the memory of your injury

MILEY'S POV:

"Jaaaaaaaake." I sang sweetly and softly trying to get him to wake up. He just groaned and turned over. This gets old. I just reached into my pocket and pulled out a tape.

"I'm just leaving now. AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I hid behind the couch and pressed play, Halloween (the movie) theme music played through the speakers. He bolted upright and said,

"MILEY! That's not funny! I'm sure someone was really murdered here!" I laughed and said,

"Just get up." He muttered something and left to go take a shower. I was watching the phone that whole time….debating whether or not to call Oliver.

Little did I know, he was having a painful enough conversation himself.

OLIVER'S POV:

_**Oliver: Hello?**_

_**Lydia: O-Oliver?**_

_**Oliver: hmmm**_

_**Lydia: We n-need to t-talk.**_

_**Oliver: what's wrong?!? **_

_**Lydia: Meet me on the beach in five minutes. **_

_**Click**_

I hung up the phone and threw on my North Face jacket (don't own) and made my way out to the part of the beach she was talking about. Halfway down I saw her. Beach blond hair fluttering out of its pony tail, and her blue-green eyes full of tears. I sat down beside her.

"What's up Lydia?" I asked. She just moved awkwardly and said,

"S-Something h-happened. Something big."

She looked down and said,

"We were a mistake Oliver. It's my fault really. I took advantage of your vulnerable state. And now…." She trailed off.

"And now what? Talk to me Lydia." I said. She had tears trailing freely down her face now.

"And now….I'm pregnant." I waited for her to say just kidding. I waited but nothing happened. She just continued to cry. I held her and said,

"I'm sorry Lydia." She just continued to sob.

I really did it this time. Not only did I ruin my life, but hers too. But, that wasn't my plan at the time. The plan was for my life to get ruin. I was swirling in a great depression and wasn't sure what to do. So I went out looking for happiness. But, what I had found was even _more _unhappiness.

MILEY'S POV:

I walked away from the phone and decided I wasn't ready to call yet. Just then Jake came out of the bathroom. His hair was everywhere and his shirt was inside out. I laughed and he said,

"WHAT?" I just shook my head.

"Somebody is in a BAD mood today." I said. He glared and said,

"When you get woken up really early and there's no hot water because your 'wife' has used it all, you tend to get ticked." Woops. My bad. I got up and sat beside him.

"Sorry Jake." He just shrugged and said,

"Whatever." I jumped up suddenly and said,

"Jake! You will never guess what I heard about this apartment?!"

"Is it going to freak me out?" He asked.

"Probably." I said. He smiled and said,

"Then I'll need something to hold." I smiled and said,

"Where are you gonna find something like that?"

"Oh I dunno…" He said with mock thought, Suddenly, his arm caught me by the waist. I fell into his lap. Arms still around me he said,

"Okay. Now you can tell your story." I leaned back against him and said,

"Long before we were born-

"(Gasp) What did the world do without Jake Ryan?!"

"-Shush up your ego. Anyways, Long Before we were born, A family lived here. They had a daughter and a son. One night, the wife found her husband with another woman. She got so mad, she killed the children-

"Huh? Why would she kill them? They weren't the ones fooling around!" He said. I pressed my finger to his lips and continued.

"When the husband got home, he found his children lying dead…on the floor. Slowly, his wife came behind up behind him…(Jake moved so his cheek was pressed against mine from behind. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.) ..And took a metal pole and stabbed him through the heart. After he died, the woman went after the tramp and killed her too, then lowered the gun on herself. Before she died she swore she would kill off any husband living on her land to save the wife's misery."

"Ohh…scary.." Jake said. I giggled and he said,

"But.…do you know what's even more scary..?"

"No..what?" I asked. He smiled evilly and said in a deep scary voice,

"The…TICKLE MONSTER!!!" He moved his arms in front of me, blocking my escape. And the tickling began. I laughed so hard I was crying.

"Stop…." I said between laughter. I kissed him and he let go of me momentarily. I jumped up.

"Ha!" I said. He stood up and I ran. He chased me and I was winning. Then I made the mistake of faking right, turns out I didn't know how to fake right, and really turned right. Jake had an advantage now. He pinned me to the wall and laughed evilly.

"I've got you now Smiley…There's no escaping." I laughed and tried to get loose but failed miserably. Suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine. I forgot all will to get free and just kissed back. His tongue begged entrance and I allowed. Now we were making out against the wall.

Memories, memories, memories. But, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both ignored it, caring only about each other. Suddenly the door opened and someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and stared into the amused face of our neighbor. She was a little old lady, very kind. Her name was Cindy Jameson. Or, Miss Jameson as everyone called her. She was wiser than anyone you'll ever meet. Had been around as far back as racial times. She claimed she grew up on a plantation as a slave. But no one knew whether to believe her or not because that would make her around 110 years old. She let out a sigh and said,

"Good. I thought Ya'll was dieing in here. Sounded like someone was chasin' ya'll around. You do scream pretty loud." She said. Grammar wasn't one of her strong points. Jake laughed awkwardly and Miss Jameson said,

"Ya'll are the cutest, don't let me interrupt. I'll be leavin' now. Buh bye." She walked out and started laughing again. I shook my head and said,

"Miss Jameson is something else." Jake nodded in agreement and said,

"Now where were we?" I smiled and….someone else knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Jake yelled frustrated. The bald man, who I forgot to mentions name was Mr. Roberts, came in. He blushed at the position me and Jake were in. Jake moved off of me and I said,

"Um… What do you need?"

"Oh, ummm…I was just going to ask if my niece could meet you Jake. She LOVES you, and she looked so cute when she asked so I had to ask you." Jake nodded and said,

"Its cool." Jake had made the very mistake you are making right now. He assumed the girl was a little girl. The door opened to reveal one of the many faces I hated.

"ASHLEY?" I screamed in shock.


	27. Reasons To Go Back

"ASHLEY?" I screamed. She nodded and said,

"But, I don't know you! Who are you?" She was checking out Jake at this point. Jake grabbed my hand and said,

"Ashley, this is my _wife_, Hope." Ashley's smile vanished.

"Wife? O-oh…okay."

"So what are you doing here?" Jake asked her.

"I'm living with my uncle James."

"That's cool. Well, I have to go okay?" he put him arm around my waist and guided us back into our room. She tried not to cry but…didn't succeed. She ran off and Mr. Roberts glared at Jake. That's when our Mr. Roberts problems started. I never would have imagined him being the person that gave almost gave away my identity. And no not my second Identity. My third.

xoxoxxoxoxoxxo

Time was time, and went by. But, instead of feeling as thought my life was passing me by, As I did as Hannah Montana, I found myself enjoying everyday. In fact, It was rare if I had more than one bad day a month.

I woke up that morning with a start. It was freezing. Months had gone by and it was now December. And very cold. The landlord Mr. Roberts was bad about keeping the heating going. I turned over in my bed and rolled my eyes to see Jake sleeping soundly beside me. I poked him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Last time I checked you were in _your _room." He opened one eye and said,

"Hello, Earth to Miley, have you _felt _the temperature? Its like, 30 degrees below frostbite levels! Look at my nose, I think its frozen solid! You know, its gonna be _really _hard to get an acting job with no nose."

"And…?" I asked.

"And my window is jammed open!" He whined, "A few more minutes in there and I would have turned into Frosty the Snowman!" I hit his shoulder jokily and said,

"Uh huh. I think you just like being in here with me." He smiled and said,

"Well, that too." I rolled my eyes and said,

"You need to talk to Mr. I-Like-To-Freeze-My-Apartment-Owners-To-Death Roberts."

"I know. I will in the morning." I sighed and I could see my breath.

"Alright you know what, either you go and talk to him now, or I will." I said. He shivered and said,

"I'll come. Just, get up and get my jacket." I shook my head,

"No, you get up and get my jacket." I said.

"No, you get mine! I'll freeze!" He said.

"Well so will I!" I said.

"Well, I'm not getting up." He said.

"Well, then neither am I!" I said. We both crossed our arms stubbornly and moved as far away from each other that the bed would allow.

"I'm cold." He said.

"Me too."

"Than go get my jacket." He said.

"I'd rather freeze to death." He snorted.

"Good luck with that."

3 hours later:

"M-Miley?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't think this is working. We are both just going to end up dieing." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Its not that cold. Its only like 53 degrees." I said. He shivered and said,

"Well, you know what? I give up." He moved to the middle and pulled me over to him. Definatly warmer. I poked him and whispered,

"Jake?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Do I still have feet?" He busted out laughing and then became very quiet. He whispered in a scared voice,

"Do I? I can't feel them!! Oh my gosh! I have no feet!" He said. I laughed and said,

"This is getting ridiculous. You turning into a nose less freak is one thing, but when we can't feel our feet, that's just dumb. Lets just both get up and get our coats." He nodded in agreement. We both jumped out of the bed, and yelled out when our feet hit the cold wooden floor. I ran and slipped in my slippers and robe. I turned around and Jake was just standing in the middle of the room, shivering. I sighed and threw his robe and slippers at him. He didn't make any effort to catch them.

"Oh for heavens sake Jake! Its not that cold!" He (very slowly) put the robe and slippers on and said,

"I hate that man."

"Don't we all now lets go and talk to him." I said.

"But its only five a.m.!" I nodded and smirked.

"That's the whole point! I will wake up every morning at three and wake him up if I have too! He is going to fix the heat!" I exclaimed. Jake just looked at me as though I was crazy, which, I am so it makes sense. He walked out of the apartment. I banged on the door. A very tired and angry Mr. Roberts answered it.

"What the hell do you want?!" Oh no he didn't. Oh he's gonna get it now. Jake seemed to sense danger. But, instead of interfering…he stepped back. Wimp.

"Look Mr. Roberts, we have been living in that room with no heating for a week, we want it fixed NOW." I said. He just rolled his eyes and said,

"If you've lived without it for a week, a few more days will be fine." He grumbled.

"No it won't! You aren't complaining because you have heat! I can feel it from here!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes and said,

"You'll live."

"Look, can't you just call the heat place?" I asked. He laughed.

"No." he said simply. Who did he think he was? I stepped forward and said,

"Look buddy, you can't treat people this way!!" He smiled again and said,

"Oh yes I can. And I will." I felt fury rise inside me. I took a step to slap him. But Jake's arms caught me.

"Miley! Calm down!" He screamed. I gasped and Jake's eyes widened.

"Miley?" Ashley asked, coming out of the apartment in a hot pink fuzzy robe. She squinted her eyes.

"Is that…Miley Stewart….?" Jake shook his head quickly and said,

"No…its Hope. Right Hope?"

"Yep." I said trying to keep my cool. She just narrowed her eyes and said,

"Alriiiight." But I knew she was going to keep her eyes open for times I acted like Miley. Jake grabbed my hand and said,

"You know what Mr. Roberts, we will just leave okay?" Jake said. I glared and Mr. Roberts said,

"Fine. Do whatever you want." We walked back to our freezing apartment and Jake sat on the couch. I sat in his lap. I leaned against him and said,

"I almost blew it." He kissed my head and said,

"Its okay." I just sighed and said,

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" He asked.

"That we have been in one place for 5 and a half months and Luke hasn't shown up once."

"Maybe he gave up?" Jake asked as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I smiled and for once, I actually believed it.

"You know, what? Your probably right." I said. He stopped kissing me to say,

"I am? Wow that's a first!" I smiled and said,

"And you know what else?"

"What?" He asked.

"I want to go back home. Christmas is coming up and…I miss my family. I think it would be safe mean, We haven't seen Luke in forever and I think- Jake's lips silenced me and he said,

"My turn to ask you something." He said.

"What?' I asked.

"Do you know what?" He asked with a smile, quoting my previous rambles. I smiled and said between his kisses,

"What?" He stopped kissing me and said,

"I don't want to pretend to be your husband anymore." I frowned.

"Why?" I asked in a hurt voice. He kissed me again and whispered,

"Because….I don't want it to be pretend anymore. I want it to be real."

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

OLIVER'S POV:

"No! I don't want to do this anymore!" Lydia said as the aerobics instructor was trying to get her to do some weird move. I walked up beside her and said,

"Now honey, its good for the baby, just do it!" She glared at me but did the move anyway. The instructor smiled and said,

"There there, only 3 more months of this and your free." Lydia cried out and fell on the floor.

"3 months? That's torture!" I rubbed her back comfortably and said,

"It will be okay." She glared and her Mother came walking out holding a tray of chocolate covered pickles, Lydia's current craving. She smiled and dug into them while I gaged. Her Mom glared and said,

"Well you should have thought about that!" Lydia glared back and said with her mouth full,

"Leave me alone. At least Oliver isn't leaving me like Dad left you! We got married." Her mom frowned and said,

"Whatever. I just hope you love each other because I'm not paying for a divorce." Lydia held up a thumbs up.

"Gotcha. Now buh bye." I smiled. Sometimes, I really did think I was starting to fall in love with Lydia. I didn't think I would but, after we told our parents they forced us to get married. So we did. I had decided from the moment she told me I wanted to be part of our little girl's life. (even if it did mean getting married at 17).

"What should we name her?" I was torn from my thought by my wife. She was sitting in a chair, papers resting on her belly. I sat down in the chair beside her and said,

"What names do you like?' She smiled and said,

"Eve and Emily." I nodded and said,

"I like them both. We will decide later." She smiled and said,

"You know, it's a good thing I got knocked up in July, because now the baby will get tons of Christmas presents." I laughed and she said,

"And we are going to have the baby shower thing around Christmas time! I was thinking it could be small, and only have the people we love there. So everyone important will be there!" My eyes strayed over to a picture of a younger Lilly, Miley, and myself. My eyes rested on Miley when I thought, _no, not everyone._

A/n: ok its short but a fair amount of things happen in it so please review! Also to 'A' After his cast got signed no one really saw him or signed it. You only keep those things on for a little while.

Also to 'M' I'm aware of everything there, it has already been pointed out to me. Sorry about it but I already apologized a few chapters back saying that I didn't know much about Antarctica so to just ignore the mistakes and that I was sorry.

So anyway, please review! Love you guys! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for the reviews guys!!


	28. Guess Who

Miley's pov:

"Because….I don't want it to be pretend anymore. I want it to be real." My heart stopped beating and my throat went dry. I think I started shaking too. I looked up at him and tried to say something but my throat felt so dry. After a few moments I managed to spit out,

"W-what are you trying to say Jake?" He closed his eyes for a brief second, and I saw the same 8th grade Jake I knew who was so nervous when he asked me out. He opened them and said,

"I-I'm trying to say…um…I'm not really sure how to say this but…Will you marry me?" My eyes widened and a small smile crept up on my face. I looked down and slowly looked back up at him.

"I would love to marry you." His worried face vanished and he grinned. My smile widened and his arms engulfed me into a hug. We stayed that way until a voice broke the silence,

"I thought you were already married?" I looked up to see Ashley and Mr. Roberts standing there. Way to ruin the moment! I opened my mouth and said,

"Oh well, you know. We were just going to-

"Renew our vowels!" Jake said quickly. I nodded and Mr. Roberts nodded, but Ashley had her eyes narrowed. She walked forward to me and Jake and said,

"You know, I had the weirdest conversation with my friend Lydia Jones the other day. She said Miley Stewart was missing from Malibu and had for almost a year. Then she said Miley's aunt Dolly had told the Stewarts she was seen in Nashville with Jake Ryan. Then her Aunt May had said she saw you, Hope, in Nashville with Jake Ryan only a few days afterwards. Then they said when Miley called Lilly Truscott, her best friend, she said she wasn't alone. You know its sounds a little fishy to me." I exchanged looks with Jake and Ashley smiled.

"Hope Ryan, you are none other than Miley Stewart with red hair and darker makeup!" I froze.

"Psh, pst Hope isn't Miley!" Jake said. "I mean, come one that's the stupidest idea you're ever-

I held up a finger to silence him. I sighed.

"Yes Ashley. I'm Miley in disguise. Are you happy now?" I said. She grinned and said,

"Yes, in fact, I'm very happy." Jake ran a hand through his hair and Ashley shooed away Mr. Roberts. We all sat at the table and Ashley said,

"Why did you hide your identity? You could have been famous just like Hope is! The spotlight would be on you!"

"That's why! I can't have the spotlight on me!" She looked even more confused then normal.

"But, like, why not?" She asked. I sighed and Jake nodded.

"Ashley, you know Oliver Oken right?" She smirked and muttered what sounded like,

"Not as well as Lydia apparently."

"What was that?" I asked. She just smiled and said,

"Yes, the really dorky one right?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"Ya, anyway, his cousin Luke came to town-

"Ohhhhh that really gorgeous one?!" She asked with a smile on her face. I scowled.

"Sure. Whatever. That doesn't matter, what matters is that he is evil. He's trying kill me, He's been chasing us forever and we've been running. He kidnapped me and took me to Antarctica, where I met up with Jake, and we left to Nashville and came here." I said. The look on her face was priceless.

"Luke tried to kill you? Creepy…" She said. Me and Jake nodded and she shifted uncomfortably,

"So…where are you two going now?" She said. I looked down and said,

"We are going back to Malibu." She nodded and said,

"When?" I stood up suddenly making Ashley and Jake jump.

"Right now. Let's go." Jake jumped up while I ran into me and Jake's room grabbing random clothing. Jake came in gently took my hand and said,

"Calm down Miley. We have plenty of time." I set down with the clothes still in my hand and said,

"Alright." Ashley walked in and said,

"But, before you go you should know…some things have….changed…." I narrowed my eyes and said,

"What..?" She shifted uncomfortably and said,

"Umm….I think they should tell you themselves…" I just nodded and Jake let go of my hand, I immediately began picking up the clothes and grabbing more. He grabbed my hand again.

"Clam down." He whispered.

"Sorry…I just can't wait to get home!!!" I said excitedly. He smiled and said,

"I know. And we will get there, soon enough."

"But Christmas is in a week and a half! And I just want to see my family." I sat down on the bed with an exasperated sigh. Jake sat down beside me and held my hand. Ashley was looking around the room feeling very awkward. She looked up and said,

"Well, best of luck. I'm gonna go back now. Bye." I jumped up and stopped her before she left.

"Um, how do I say this…Thanks..um. I guess." She just nodded and said, "Whatever." And walked out of the door. I sat back down beside Jake and without realizing it I began to pick up things. Jake laughed and said,

"Okay you win. You go pack and I'll call the airport for tickets." I smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. Soon my hands were busy picking up clothes from drawers and toothbrushes from bathrooms and all that jazz. I managed to stuff all Jake's things into a single duffle bag. I was a different story. It took three duffle bags to hold all my stuff. Finally, I was done. I had everything out of the apartment except the furniture because the RV already had that. After Jake called the airport, we were ready to go. We left with me carrying two of the bags and Jake carrying two. As we were walking out, I swear I saw Ashley wave. But until it's proven, I'm saying it's a trick of the light. We drove to the persons house that was going to buy the RV (Jake was going to sell It anyways so we already had someone who wanted to buy it) and they bought it. Jake called a taxi and we arrived at the airport sometime after that. The plane ride was long and boring. When A Stranger Calls was playing in the TV's in the seats for part of the rides, which saved us from two hours of boredom.

At around noon the next day, we were in Malibu. (We didn't fly off until later that day). I eagerly stopped and breathed in the scent of the Malibu water. Jake smiled at the huge smile I was wearing. Jake called another taxi to take us to my house. I was so nervous at that point. What if they moved? What if they were mad at me? What if they forgot me? What if something happened to them? What if Luke got to them already? Jake seemed to notice my worry. He put his arm around me and held me.

"Don't worry Miles; everything is going to be alright." He said in my ear. I just nodded and began to nervously bit my lip. Sooner than I would have liked, we were in front of a very familiar house.

JACKSON'S POV:

I was lying down watching a TRL rerun with Hannah Montana on it. And bored out of my mind. I heard Dad coming down the stairs and I quickly switched the channel to some music videos. Hannah Montana's 'Pumpin' up the Party' was playing. I quickly switched it again to mountain biking. After Miley was kidnapped, Dad got really upset when he heard or saw Hannah Montana anywhere. So I generally didn't watch anything with her in it, which meant I couldn't really watch any shows to catch me up on celebrities. (When Dad was home at least.) I still watched them because they were the only time I could see and hear my sister talk. Even if she was dressed up as a blonde rocker.

"Son, is Uncle Earl coming early or something?" Dad asked me as he came downstairs.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because there is a taxi parked outside." I looked out the window and saw the taxi. Then slowly a very familiar head came out. No…it couldn't be…

MILEY'S POV:

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I climbed out of the taxi, shortly followed by Jake. He took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him and said,

"Okay….here we go." I started up the walk very nervous. I wondered if they would recognize me. My hair was really red and my makeup dark. I reached out to opened the door, but knocked on second thought. I heard someone grab the doorknob and jerk it open. Then I was staring into the face of Jackson and my Father. Jackson's hopeful expression vanished.

"Hope Ryan? Why are you at my house?" He asked disappointedly. Dad, on the other hand, had tears forming in his eyes. I knew he knew who I was. I ran into his arm with tears running down my face. Jackson shook his head in sympathy and turned to Jake,

"Your wife's lost it man." Jake just watched the scene with a smile. I turned to Jackson and said in a sad voice,

"You don't know who I am do you?" Jackson's eyes widened. Even if he didn't recognize my face, he knew my voice.

"Miley?" He asked. I nodded and threw my arms around him. We hugged for a while and I looked up to see tears rolling down my brother's face, I realized I had never seen him cry before. My Dad finally noticed Jake standing in the doorway.

"Jake Ryan?" He looked so confused. I walked up beside Jake and took his hand.

"Dad, Jake found me before. He took care of me and saved me from Luke lots of times. And….And I love him. And we are getting married." This was the longest silence I had ever endured. Finally, much to my surprise, Dad said,

"Thank you." To Jake and shook his hand. Jake smiled and said,

"Anytime." Jackson cleared his throat,

"Sounds to me you have a lot to catch us up on." I nodded and said,

"You have no idea." As I began my story, all I could think about was Lilly and Oliver and these 'surprises' Ashley had told me. And I didn't have to wait long either, because after I finished telling my story, There was a knock on the door.

"Guess who?" The person said. And I smiled.


	29. Laughs and Fear

OLIVER'S POV:

I woke up with a jump. I opened my eyes to see things flying around my room.

"What the hell?" I asked. I looked up and Lydia was throwing stuff all around the room. I jumped up and grabbed her hands. (A/n: sound familiar?)

"Calm down Lydia!" She shot me a glare. She slapped my hands away and said,

"Don't touch me Oliver Oken! I'm mad at you right now!" I stepped back and she burst into tears suddenly. That was odd. Was threw herself on the floor and said,

"I'm fat!" I rolled my eyes.

"Lydia, you are not fat. You are pregnant." She cried harder and said,

"I'm a watermelon! Look at this!" She lifted her shirt over her pregnant stomach. "I'm a monster!" I helped her up and held her (well as close as her stomach would allow) She sobbed into my shirt before jumping away and saying,

"Thanks for listening Oliver. You're really great. I'm going down to get some mustard cookies." She clattered down the stairs and I heard her Dad scream,

"Don't slip Lydia!" I could imagine her rolling her eyes. These hormones were driving me crazy. Who could I talk too about it? Hmm…My Dad? No, he kicked me out of the house (which is why I'm at Lydia's) Lydia's Dad? No he will say something like, 'You should have thought about that before you knocked my daughter up.' So who else did I know who was a Father? The answer came suddenly to me. Mr. Stewart. Besides, it was about time I visited him. After his public breakdown in front of the record store, I had been very hesitant to go talk to him.

"Lydia?" I called down stairs.

No answer. I sighed and walked down the stairs. She was eating, true to her word, chocolate chunk cookies with mustard on the front.

"Hmm?" She asked with her mouth full. I gagged and said,

"I'm going to see Mr. Stewart all right?" She furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Isn't he the country singer Lilly introduced me too?" I nodded and she shooed me off. She stopped me halfway through the door,

"Get me some dill pickle chips and rocky road ice cream okay?" I nodded while trying to hold down my dinner from last night. I ran out of the door before she could yell at me for something pointless like my shoelaces being untied. I could here her voice echoing in my ears, "_OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! Tie those shoelaces! What would I do if you fell down on the side walk and split your head open like a watermelon? Then I would have to raise Emily Eve all by myself! So get your little self down there and tie that shoelace" _I quickened my pace, eager to find out how to deal with this craziness. As I approached the familiar house, I noticed a taxi driving away from the house. Dismissing it, I walked up to the familiar French doors. There I saw a sight I thought I would never see again. Miley holding hands with Jake Ryan. Of course, at the time she looked like Hope Ryan. But I knew it was her the way she just fit in with the house and the people in it. I knocked on the door.

"Guess Who?" She spun around and smiled when her eyes landed on me. (A/n: Gold stars to those who guessed it!)

MILEY'S POV:

I smiled as my eyes landed on Oliver Oken. His appearance took my back. He looked so much older than a few months before. But his eyes omitted the same beautiful glow mine did. Love. I wondered where he had found it and more importantly, if he was happy. I rushed forward and hugged him. After he recovered from the surprise of me hurdling myself in his arms, he hugged back. Jake and Dad were watching with smiles and I knew I was grinning ear to ear. We broke apart and sat across from each other in the living room, shortly followed by Jake and Dad and Jackson.

"How did you know I was back already?" I asked. His happy expression turned to worried.

"I, um, actually came to ask Mr. Stewart something."

"Ok, he's right there." I replied with a smile. My smiled faltered when I saw Dad, Jackson, and Oliver exchange looks.

"What?" I asked. Oliver shifted awkwardly and said,

"Miley, we need to talk." I nodded and picked up my phone.

"Ok, let me call Lilly first." He gently took away the receiver and said,

"No we need to talk…privately." He sent looks to everyone else. Dad coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well I have to go work on a new song!" He ran off. Jackson said,

"I have to go do Rico's math homework." I shot him a confused look and he said,

"Don't ask." We both looked at Jake. He smiled and said,

"I'm leaving because I'm getting forced out of the room." He kissed my cheek as he walked off, as if to say 'She's my girl. Back off' I thought it was stupid he was threatened by Oliver…but in the back of my mind something told me it wasn't that stupid of an idea. The thought made me fell guilty. I pushed it away for now. Oliver was the first one to talk.

"Things have changed." I raised my eyebrows.

"How so?" He looked at his hands and suddenly a very pregnant girl burst through the door. Oliver jumped up and said,

"Miley, this is my wife Lydia. Lydia, this is my best friend." All the sudden I felt dizzy. I leaned against the couch holding my head. I felt Lydia sit beside me. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, a normal person for a change. Listen, can you tell me if my socks match? I haven't been able to see them in forever." I glanced down to see a Halloween sock and an Easter sock. I shook my head sadly.

"Dammit!" She screamed. Oliver sat down beside us and said,

"Miley are you okay?" I nodded and said,

"So…you knocked up Lydia and now you are married?" He nodded and said,

"Yeah….that's about it." I shook my head and said,

"Do you love her?" Lydia was watching the conversation without interest. She was more interested on the pie and turkey sitting on the kitchen table. Oliver smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I do. A lot." I smiled. Even though the thought was killing me, if he was happy…I was too. I said,

"Then good. And Lydia, I'll set out your whole month of matching socks if you want." She smiled and said,

"That would be awesome! Thank you…Miley is it?" I nodded and Oliver pulled me to the side.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Motioning toward Jake who was currently outside talking to Dad. I smiled and said,

"More than I ever thought I could." He smiled as if that was enough. We looked into each others eyes and silently had a conversation. We both knew some time way back; we could have had each other. But, it was too late. Too many things had changed. Not only were times and conditions different; we were different. They say after a man gets back from war, they are completely different people. We had just got back from war. War with our feelings, emotions, hearts, pain, and just being strong enough to make it through. I was no longer Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana the innocent 16 year old he loved so much. I was Miley Stewart/Hope Ryan the 16 year old that had seen enough to be 60. He wasn't just cute and silly Oliver Oken that I loved so much. He was mature and responsible Oliver Oken, the future Daddy. We didn't match anymore. I saw the pride in his eyes when his child kicked in Lydia's stomach. He would grin like an idiot and fell it before saying, "That's my girl!!" We both knew we were happy now, and that's all we needed.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and said,

"Come on, lets go save Jake from your Dad." We walked out to the patio.

"-And formally, while we are on this subject, if you think you are just going to marry my daughter so you can 'get some' you better rethink that because I'll shot you without a second thought and you just better-

"DADDY!" I screamed. He jumped and said,

"Hi sweetheart, I was just, uhhh….Talking with Jake here."

"Oh I heard your 'talk' alright. What did I tell you about harassing my boyfriends?" I asked. He put his head down.

"Sorry." I nodded my head curtly and Oliver and Jackson were in silent fits of laughter. It appeared Jackson had just said something really funny….most likely about me and Jake. I glared and said,

"I'm back for less than and hour and your already picking on me?" Jackson just laughed and Jake looked clueless.

"Oh tell me the joke!" Jackson and Oliver exchanged looks and nodded. I quickly stood up and said,

"You know what; I don't want to hear this." Dad stood up too.

"Me neither." He ran out of the room, but the joke had me curious. Jackson leaned over and whispered it in Jake's ear. When it was over, Jake had his cheeks sucked in, trying not to laugh. He hit Jackson's shoulder.

"That's not funny guys. You guys are sick." They just laughed and Jake was trying not to. But, Oliver has a funny laugh. He busted out laughing and the three laughed.

"Hey! Tell me!" I said. Jake just shook his head and said,

"Its better if you don't hear it."

"But if it has something to do with me I have every right to hear it!" I screamed. Jake shook his head again and said,

"You would kill your brother." They walked into the other room with me following saying, "Tell me!" over and over again. When we got in the house, Dad was sitting at the table talking on the phone.

"That's great Bobbie Ray! Okay! See you then! Okay tell her I said the same..okay..bye." Dad hung up the phone and turned around with a grin.

"Miley! Guess what! Your uncle and aunt and cousin are coming for Christmas!" I smiled. "Really, which ones?" I wasn't sure who because Dad had 9 other brothers and sisters. He smiled even wider.

"Your uncle Bobbie Ray and his family." Then his smile vanished. Oh no…

"And the princess of darkness." Jackson said as he shared Lydia's cheese covered cheery pie. I froze, as did Jake. Dad seemed to notice the tension,

"Come on Miles; put the silly childhood disagreements behind you! She's grown, you've grown! You're a lot alike!" He didn't understand. He wasn't there when she came with Luke to try and kill me.

"I'm nothing like that ugly, evil, witch!" I screeched. He smiled and said,

"Oh yes you are. You have a fiancé, she has a fiancé!!" This brought more problems.

"Fiancé?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's bringing him with her to meet us! He was so eager to meet us! Especially you Miles!"

"I'm sure he was." Jake and I muttered. This was bad…


	30. Tutoring & Community Service

Lilly's POV:

"_Shake, shake, shake your money maker Like you were shaking it for some paper It took your momma 9 months to make ya Might as well shake what your momma gave ya You, you lookin good in them jeans-" _I sang along with the radio while trying to pick out some clothes for today. I didn't know why, but I felt as though something big was going to happen today. Whatever it is, I'm gonna look good when it happens. It had been a while since I had had a good day. When you loose your 'sister' it's not exactly easy to cope with. I jumped down the stairs two by two.

"'Morning Mom!" I exclaimed as I sat down beside at the table. She looked up, surprised.

"Well good morning Lilly! You seem happy this morning!" I smiled and said,

"Something big is gonna happen this morning Mom. I just know." She smiled and said,

"Well Oliver tried to call a few minutes ago. He told me to get your little butt over to the Stewarts as soon as possible." This made my smile fade. Last time that happened it was because Mr. Stewart had a break down. Jackson would lock himself in his room and we always tried to help Mr. Stewart. Well, Oliver stopped going over there a lot because it just made him sadder. So, if Oliver was over there it must be bad. I sighed and threw my napkin on the table.

"Life Sucks." I muttered before climbing on my skateboard. I saw a tear slide down Mom's face before rolling out of the house. Its crazy how one person can make such a big impression in your life. Its crazy how after they leave, your not sure how to live anymore. Certain things reminded you of them and caused you pain. It's enough to make you want to scream, 'Screw this damn life!' but, you keep going. I felt my adrenaline kicking in and I started going faster and faster on the side walk. I was now going at a reckless speed. I saw the Stewarts house; I pulled into the driveway with a somber face. With a rush of speed, I smashed right through the glass French doors. Glass flew everywhere, cutting me. I screamed out and felt two arms engulf me in a tearful hug. I opened my eyes confused and was staring into a mass of curly red hair. Okay, some random stranger was hugging me. This bypasses the weirdness of Amber and Ashley talking to their hairbrushes and mirrors in chorus. I just sat their until the person let go. Without the massive amounts of black eyeliner and eye shadow that was Hope Ryan, I received the wonderful thing I knew was going to happen today. My best friend was back. I let out such a high pitched scream that if I already hadn't broken the glass door, it would have shattered. Miley had this huge grin plastered on her face. I knew I was grinning like an idiot. I ignored the scrapes all over my arms and legs, and jumped up and hugged her. The whole time I think I was just saying, "Your back…I can't believe you came back" Over and over again. She laughed and someone laughed in the back of the room. I spun around, there sitting lazily on the couch (And looking quite cute might I add) was Jake Ryan. I glared at Miley and said,

"Now that's just wrong!" She looked hurt.

"What?" She asked. I pointed at Jake.

"That you called your ex to say you came back before you called your best friend for like ever!" I exclaimed. She shook her head and said,

"No Lilly, You don't understand, I didn't call him." I was beyond confused.

"Then how did he know? I haven't seen him since he left for that movie in Romania, then for that one in Antarctica." I said. She had a smile tugging at her lips. She shook her head again,

"He was with me the whole time." WHAT? I spun around and smacked Jake in the head. He looked shocked and Miley screamed. "Lilly!" I ignored her.

"So you were teamed up with Luke huh? You were mad because Miley turned down your invite to go shot the movie with you so you found an evil gorgeous genius and kidnapped her? Well, if you think I'm gonna accept you into our friendship after that you better re-calculate pretty boy because it's not happening!!" I screamed in fury. I saw Miley was laughing so hard she was doubled over. Jake just looked confused and was holding his head like a lost puppy. Once Miley straightened up she said,

"Lillian Grace Truscott! Where did you get an idea like that? Jake _saved _me like three times or more! He didn't team up with Luke! That's ridicules!" I blushed and looked over at Jake sheepishly. I patted his head where I smacked him.

"Sorry Jake." He nodded and said,

"S' alright Lil." I hugged him briefly and turned to Mr. Stewart and Oliver who had been standing silently this whole time while we united and Jackson and Lydia fought over some pickles with whipped cream on them. Mr. Stewart cleared his throat.

"So Miley, Jake what were saying before Lilly ran through the door, By the way, are you okay?" he asked me. I hugged him and said,

"Yeah, I think." He noticed me bleeding and decided for himself.

"No you aren't, Jackson, Take Lilly into the bathroom and clean up her cuts." I froze. Me and Jackson hadn't talked once since Miley left. He smiled slightly at me and I smiled back.

"Sure Dad." He said as he grabbed my hand and the 1st aid kit, leading me to the bathroom.

MILEY'S POV:

Dad turned to us.

"So what were you saying about Luann?" He asked. I exchanged looks with Jake and said,

"Dad, I'm going to say this really gently-

"Your brother had the spawn of the devil." Jake said simply. I shot him a glare and he just smiled.

"I don't like beating around the bush." I rolled my eyes and I noticed Dad doing the same.

"Guys, Luann may be…a little…well…She's.. not all there, if you know what I mean. But she's not evil! Just misunderstood." I frowned and stood up.

"So Dad," I said casually "How would you like the man who kidnapped your daughter and almost killed her more than once to be in the family?" He looked confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Dad, did Uncle Bobbie Ray say who her fiancé was?' I asked. He shrugged.

"Just some dude named…Luke…" His eyes widened in realization. Then he frowned.

"No.." He said. Me and Jake nodded.

"Yes." We said.

"But…what..how.." He stuttered.

"She teamed up with Luke when I was in Nashville. They were all lovey dovey. If she marries him, everyone will except into the family and I will be in danger every holiday." I said. He shook his head and picked up the phone.

"Not if I call and tell him not to come. We can stop this madness." He dialed the number and waited for around 30 seconds.

"It says their phone was currently not working. Someone canceled the service." He whispered.

"I wonder who." I said sarcastically. He just frowned and dialed another number. After a few seconds he hung it up and said,

"I got the voice mail…Let me try your Mam Maw." He dialed some numbers and waited. He slowly hung up the phone.

"Same as your Uncles. What is going on?!" he continued to dial numbers, failing each time. Oliver was just standing there not saying anything.

"What's wrong Oliver?" I asked. He just shook his head and let out a bitter laugh,

"It's just funny in a sick way that my evil cousin and your evil cousin hooked up. Man, never saw that coming." Lydia had a hand on her stomach when she said,

"Well, if that guy is anything like Michael Myers, I'm staying the hell away from here. It's always the pregnant women who get slaughtered before anyone else." I laughed and she returned to her 'food'. Lilly and Jackson came back into the room with a smile on both their faces (And lipstick smeared everywhere) I had a feeling they did more than just put medicine on cuts. They sat down and Dad cleared his throat again.

"Well since everyone important is here, Miley and Jake have something to say." I looked up surprised.

"We do?" I asked. Dad nodded. I assumed he was talking about the engagement. Jake cleared his throat and said,

"Two days ago, I asked Miley to..uh…marry me." I nodded; glad I didn't have to say nothing. No one said anything.

"Wow! Oliver said. Lilly jumped up and hugged us.

"It's about time! But, it's kinda sudden don't you think? I mean you're only 16 and 17." I raised my eyebrows.

"So is Oliver and Lydia."

"Well, he got her pregnant so its okay." Lilly said.

"So, if I leave and go get pregnant with Jake's kid, it would be okay?" I asked. Lydia and Oliver laughed, Dad and Jackson gagged, and Lilly just looked confused.

"No…yes…I don't know!" Jake smirked and said,

"Well, then maybe we should just go ahead and do it to see if that makes anymore sense for your friend." Oliver burst out laughing, followed by Jackson. Dad, on the other hand, didn't find it humorous. I hit his shoulder playfully and said.

"Not funny." Oliver held his chest and said,

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty funny." Lydia glared and said,

"That's because you've already been down that road, its not very funny back here."

"Anyway, I just think the ages are a little…odd." Lilly said.

"I know Lilly. Were not gonna run out in a few minutes and get married! It will be at least a year before we get married!" Everyone nodded and Jake cleared his throat and said to Dad,

"You know, um..sir, I was just kidding right?" Dad's face was unreadable.

"Yeah Jake. But I'm still having you bunk with Jackson tonight." He nodded.

"Okay."

"Dude, come one I show you everything your not aloud to touch." Jackson said as he led Jake up the stairs. Me and Lilly got up to follow but a hand stopped us.

"Where are you two going?" Dad asked.

"Upstairs." We both replied. He laughed and said,

"Okay. But...maybe you two should go up separately." He said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"So there will be a chaperone." He replied. "If you two go up to the boy's room, you'd be equally split up. So it's just better this way." I frowned and said,

"Don't you trust me Daddy?" He smiled.

"Of course I do honey. Just go on up." We ran up the stairs and when he thought I couldn't hear, he whispered,

"Oliver, go follow them." I shook my head and walked up with to Jackson's room. We opened the door, and they were wrestling on the floor. I rolled my eyes. Lilly on the other hand, screamed,

"GET EM JACKSON!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked. They separated and I hit Jake in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Because of your little 'comment, my Dad has spies following us!" I jerked my finger to Oliver, who was trying so hard to blend in with the walls. He shrugged.

"Sorry. It was just a suggestion. Wouldn't want Lilly to be confused. That's mean, especially when we could have done something to prevent it. You know, we could even call it 'tutoring' or even 'community service'!" He said with a grin. Jackson laughed and they did their handshake.

"Good one dude. I'm gonna use that one." Jackson said.

"Hello? Jackson…what happened to you!? Last year you threw that boy against the bleachers because he kept asking me for my number!" I said. He stopped laughing and said,

"Miles, this is different. I trust Jake. He wouldn't do that and you and I both know it. So it's funny to joke about." Jake held up a hand.

"Okay wait…back up. Did you just say you _trusted me?_ With your _little sister?_" Oliver burst out laughing. (he had long lost his cover anyway) Jackson looked around and said,

"Me? I didn't say that!"

"Oh yes you did! You-…Oh..I get it!" Jake said. I rolled my eyes. This really was quite a day.

"What's taking so long?!" Dad screamed up the stairs.

"See?" I asked Jake. He nodded and Dad opened the door.

"Guys, Lydia just said she wants to take you guys out for dinner."

"Awesome!" Jake said.

"Yum." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Cool." Lilly said. I smiled and said,

"I'm gonna stay here and eat dinner with my family." Dad smiled but Jackson sighed,

"Dadgum that means I have to stay here!" I rolled my eyes and he grinned. We all walked down stairs and those people going with Lydia headed off.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I'm gonna stay with my parents tonight." Jake said to me. I nodded and said,

"Okay." He kissed me briefly before being pulled away by Lydia.

"Come on Lover boy, I'm hungry." She said. He held up a finger telling her one moment. I saw his ego smile come back.

"Hey, if you're up for that 'tutoring' and 'community service' later, just let me know." He said. Oliver and Jackson burst out laughing and I said,

"Thanks but, don't count on it." They left and I sat down shaking my head.

"I don't know what's gotten into that boy! I think Jackson is a bad influence." I said.

"Me too." Jackson said with his mouth full of food.

"Ew, Boys are so gross." I said. Dad smiled and ruffled my hair

"That's my girl." Oh boy. I think someone has separation anxiety.


	31. Things you Imagine

Miley's POV:

_I was walking quietly along the streets of Nashville. Unaware where I was going. It was pitch black, like someone had turned off the moon and the stars. It was pressing down on me like a heavy blanket. Up ahead, there! I saw light. I ran and ran, but the light kept getting farther and farther away. Finally, when my legs were shaking so much I could hardly stand, I reached the light. Just as the warmth and comfort engulf me, it was snatched away. Once again I was running, trying to catch it. Even though I knew it would just run away again-_

Knock, Knock, Knock

_An annoying sound was following me as I ran, echoing in my ears, making me fall-_

"Miley, Miley, Miley"

_The light was calling my name. It needed me. I ran as fast as I could and the light kept moving away, as if taunting me. _

"Miley, open up!" Bang bang bang

_With a jolt, I flew away from the door and into the sky-_

"W-What?" I asked as I was jerked from my disturbing dream. I sat up shakily and grabbed the water bottle beside my bed. I took a long drink and rubbed my eyes. Looking around the familiar room of my former self, I heard a knocking sound. The same as in my dreams. I bolted upright and jumped out of bed, grabbing a vase on my way.

"Who is it?" I asked in a frightened voice. My window slid open slowly.

"Your worst nightmare." Someone replied. I screamed and a hand slapped across my mouth.

"Chill Miles, just kidding." Jake said. I shot him a deadly glare and said,

"Not funny. You better be glad I didn't smash this vase on your head. You would be covered in glass like Lilly." He nodded and said,

"Okay but if that happened; you would take care of me right? I don't exactly want Jackson to be my nurse." He shuddered and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Jake, I know you didn't climb through my window at three in the morning to ask me not to let Jackson be your nurse. So why are you here?" He put his arms around me and said,

"One, I missed you. Two, I wanted to hear your voice. Three, I'm used to you being close to me. Four, my Dad snores REALLY loud." I smiled and said,

"That's really sweet, well everything but your dad snoring loud." He laughed and I heard someone cough in the other room.

"But, you have to go." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," I hissed, "My Dad is in the other room. And he hears EVERYTHING! I'm surprised he didn't hear my three second scream."

"Well, we can just sit here until the morning." I snorted.

"I'm not going to sit awake all night. You can, but I'm going to sleep."

"Fine by me. I'll just sit here until morning." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He sat down on my mushroom chair in the corner and sighed.

"Just sit here and be very bored." He put on his pitiful face and said,

"I guess since no one loves me…I'm just gonna sit here and be lonely. All night. And wonder what I did to make my fiancé hate me so, so much." I laughed and said,

"You remind me so much of Lilly. I'm surprised you two didn't hook up. You're like twins." He got up and said,

"Ah, one of the wonders of the world. But, she's no you. Besides, you and Jackson are alike and you don't see me asking why you two aren't together." I felt my dinner rising in my throat. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Okay, EWWWW!" I said. He laughed and said,

"I'm just saying."

"Well, don't say anything anymore. That was gross on sooooo many levels." I said. He sat down beside me and said,

"Yeah, it would really suck to loose my girl to her brother." I lightly hit his arm and said,

"That's creepy Jake. Let's switch topics."

"Okay…..hmm…did you hear what Lydia is naming her baby?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, they are deciding in between Emily Elizabeth, Emily Eve, or Emily Ann." Jake laughed and said,

"Really? If they name her Emily Elizabeth are they gonna get her a big red dog named Clifford?" I laughed and said,

"Hey, I like that name. And yes, Oliver does want a dog." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and I was nodding off to sleep. Jake started talking, but I wasn't really sure what he was saying.

"Hey-are you even listening? Miley? Are you awake?" He poked me on the shoulder and said,

"Wake up..." I groaned and said,

"Jake, I want to go to sleep." I felt him shrug when he said,

"Fine." I smiled and laid down to get some sleep. I felt him lay down beside me and put his arms around me. I was too tired to yell at him, and besides, I didn't really like the idea of him leaving.

                 

JACKSON'S POV:

I yawned as I stood up out of my bed. As I walked past Miley's room, I heard noises. I dismissed as I went to the bathroom. When I was done, and more alert, I paused in front of the door. The same sounds. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard someone groan and grunt.

"Ow! God be careful Jake!" I heard my sister say. Okay, ew. That first thought that came to my head really showed that my head was in the gutter. Just because Jake was over there didn't mean anything!...right? I mean, they were probably…dancing. Yeah, that's it.

"Ugh, I'm trying this isn't exactly easy you know! Why don't you try being in my place!" Jakes voice said. I shook my head, trying to get that particular nasty and scary thought out of my brain.

"It's worse on this end! And it would help if you would be a little more gentle!" Miley said. Okay….this is starting to freak me out. Take deep breaths Jackson. They aren't doing _that. _They can't…they're not. I heard a big crash and,

"Ow!" I heard them both scream. Ew. Gross. Nasty. They were putting mental images in my head. Get out, get out, get out! I shuddered and heard another crash,

"Shhh….be quiet we are gonna wake up my dad!"

"Are you sure that's were you put it?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her voice said full of panic.

"I haven't done this since four years ago."

"OW!"

"Sorry baby!" He said. Okay, that's it. I closed my eyes and threw the door open.

                  

MILEY'S POV:

I woke up around 6 a.m. and stretched. I climbed out of bed to see Jake sitting in the chair across the room. I looked around my yellow and purple room before saying,

"This room doesn't give good vibes." He looked at me oddly and said,

"Huh?"

"I want to move this furniture around. I don't like having my bed against the window, it scares me."

"Awww…is widdle Miwey scared?" Jake asked.

"Yes." I said. He laughed and said,

"Okay, let's move this sucker." He picked up the mattress, and knocked over a vase, which landed on my foot.

"Ow! God be careful Jake!" I said.

"Sorry." He said. We picked up the mattress and moved it off the box spring. He dropped it on my toe.

"Ow!" I said.

"Ugh, I'm trying this isn't exactly easy you know! Why don't you try being in my place!" He said as he tried to move the mattress without looking in front of him.

"It's worse on this end! And it would help if you would be a little more gentle!" I said as he banged the mattress against the wall, making various things fall on the ground and shatter. I groaned under the weight of the mattress. We managed to get it out of the way. We picked up the box spring. At the same time, it fell on both of our toes.

"OW!" We screamed. We moved it out of the way and it fell against the wall with a crash.

"Shhh…. Be quiet we are gonna wake up my dad!" I muttered. As we moved the headboard, the nails popped out and it broke.

"Just great." I muttered. Jake set it against the wall and picked up a nail and began putting it into the headboard.

"Are you sure that's were you put it?" I asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" He said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked my voice full of panic. I didn't like the idea of sleeping on the couch.

"I haven't done this since four years ago." He said. Whatever he did, was right because once the nails were back in he lifted it up, and dropped it on my toe. The same one as before.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Sorry baby!" he said as he struggled with the weight of the bed.

JACKSON'S POV:

Okay, that's it. I closed my eyes and threw the door open.

What I saw was most definatly not what I expected to see. But, it was a relief. They were moving furniture.

"Whew. You guys had me scared." I said. They looked at me oddly and said,

"Why?" I shuddered and said,

"I could hear you guys talking and it sounded nasty."

"How could talking sound nasty?" I put on a high pitched voice and said,

"Ow! God Jake be more gentle!" They blushed and Miley said,

"I see how that could sound disturbing to a third party."

"Cha!" I said. They looked at me oddly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Cha..its how I pronounce Ya!" Miley put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"You really are weird Jackson."

"I know."

                  

While this was going on…something slightly different was going on in Nashville. It involved 348 missed calls and voice mails, bruises, and tears.

                  

Luann's Pov

"Luann! Have you seen my cell phone?" Dad yelled up the stairs.

Yes. "NO Dad! Did you check the kitchen drawer?"

"No, I'll go look there right now."

It won't be there. His phone was currently at the bottom of the well that my cousin spent most of her family reunions in. But, only me and my 'fiancé' knew that. Luke. I don't love him. Not one bit. I don't even like him. I used to before that whole thing in Miley and Jake's RV but something has changed and I just don't love him anymore. But, its not like I really have a choice whether or not to marry him. He made that pretty clear. I heard the dog barking as Aunt Dolly knocked on the door, followed by Luke.

"Are you guys all packed?" She asked. I nodded and she clapped her hands together.

"I'm so excited for you two's wedding! Its gonna be so great ain't it Luann?" She said. I stayed silent and continued to fold extra clothes to stick in my suitcase. From behind Aunt Dolly, I could feel Luke's burning into me. I shivered and said in a flat voice,

"Yeah. Really fun." Aunt Dolly noticed my tone and said,

"Is everythang alright sweetie?" I now feel her eyes burning into the back of my head along with Luke's.

"Uh…Yeah. Just….stomach jitters. I'll be fine." Aunt Dolly looked at the look Luke was giving me from the corner of her eye. He quickly changed it to a smile.

"Riiiiight. Okay then Lu. I'll meet you out in the car in twenty minutes okay?" No. not okay. Don't leave me with him. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. See you then." I said weakly. As soon as she was gone, Luke's cool fingers turned the lock on my door. I gulped and took a step back. He walked forward and said,

"You shouldn't have done that Luann." I took a step back again and said,

"Did what Luke?" Swiftly, his hand slapped me across the face. I groaned and fell against the wall. He stepped over the stuff on the floor and made his way over to me smoothly. He pinned me against the wall. I felt his fingernails dig into the side of my arms and his cool breath on my cheek.

"Your going to cooperate Luann. If I tell you to jump, what do you say?" I was silent and he pressed his fingernails into my skin harder, causing it to bleed.

"How high." I replied.

"If I tell you to run you say..?" I was fighting back tears.

"Where to?" He smiled evilly and said,

"If I tell you to kill your cousin you say?"

Screw you. "What weapon." I replied. He smiled and said,

"That's right." He slapped me before saying,

"And don't forget it." He pressed his unaturaly cold lips on mine and I just stood there until he finished kissing me. I moved away from him quickly and grabbed my bags.

"Lets go see my family." I said quietly. Behind me, I heard Luke mutter,

"For the last time." I felt a lump rise in my throat. I took a breath and kept walking out to the car, trying not to cry. You know how when you hold back tears your eyes get all red. Well, that's what mine looked like. We put the bags in the car, and started to walk in.

"Hey wait!" Aunt Dolly called. She grabbed my arm to stop me and I screamed out, feeling the pain of the cuts Luke's nails left. She released me and looked at my arm. She gasped.

"What happened Luann? Are these fingernail marks?" I didn't say anything. She spun me around to where she could see my tear filled eyes. She had never seen me cry before. He face shone surprise. I let a few tears escape before I blocked out my feelings again.

"Um…no…nothing happened Aunt Dolly. I just…." I trailed off as Luke walked up beside me. Aunt Dolly shot a look at him.

"..I just um…-" I looked down and said, "The cat got me is all. I'm fine. But, we won't be fine if we don't get to Malibu soon!" I said as I climbed into the car. Aunt Dolly shot Luke a confusing look before climbing into the car. It was a mix of anger/sadness/confusion. As the car pulled off I laid my head against the cool window and words drifted into my head,

"_One lie builds another lie which builds another Luann. If you keep lying, you're whole world will be a lie. Do you want that?" _

I shook my head and let out a quiet sob. In the corner of my eye, I saw Luke staring at me. He had a smile as he saw the tears sliding down my cheeks. That's when I decided something.

Luke had to die. Even if I had to go with him.


	32. The Return of Luke Oken

MILEY'S POV:

"Okay…car's pulling up!" Lilly screamed as she lowered her football helmet over her head and placed her hands on the dart gun. Oliver snatched the gun from her hands and said,

"I want to shot him! He's my cousin!"

"No ! Let me! He kidnapped my fiancé!"

"Well, I've got something that beats all yours! _I'm _the one he kidnapped!" My Dad snatched the gun out of my hands and said,

"You aren't going to shot anyone." I glared at him and we heard someone knock at the door. I moved closer to Jake in fright and he put him arms around me. Lilly backed up into Jackson and Oliver hid behind Lydia, who was behind Dad.

"Hey ya'll!" Uncle Bobbie Ray said. No one answered back. We were all looking at the person behind my uncle. Beside Luann. My uncle dropped his outstretched arms that I usually ran into and said,

"Well, you guys lost your southern hospitality!" Dad stood up and walked up to my Uncle and they exchanged a short greeting. I felt Jake get up. I grabbed his arm.

"No…Don't leave!" I whispered.

"It's okay." He said as he gently removed my hand. My Dad, Jake, Oliver, and Jackson were all standing in front of Luke. My Uncle looked so confused.

"Whats goin on?" He asked. My Dad just glared at Luke and said,

"Get the hell out of my house."

"Robbie Ray! What has gotten into you?" My Uncle asked. This time Jackson stepped forward.

"Did you hear him buddy, GET LOST!" Luke just stood there, arm linked with Luann, smiling. Jake walked forward and shoved him against the wall.

"He said GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" They were staring at each other with more hatred then Luke and Oliver usually did. Oliver walked forward and pushed passed everyone. They just glared at each other in complete silence. The complete loathing was like electricity in the air. It made my hair stand on end.

"Just go Luke." Oliver muttered. Now all my family was standing around wondering what was going on. Aunt Dolly walked up.

"Robbie Ray, what is going on?"

"Luke kidnapped my daughter and tried to kill her!" Dad screamed. My Uncle and Aunt Doll, and Aunt Jessie burst out laughing.

"Really Robbie, what's going on?"

"I just told you." Aunt Dolly's eyes widened and she turned to Luke,

"You didn't did you?" He bit his lip and looked down, trying so hard to look upset with himself. And I almost believed it. Almost. He sighed and said,

"Look, I don't know much about how things work around here, but one thing I know is people make mistakes. I'm only human. I made a mistake. And I'm truly sorry. It's been keeping me up for nights and nights on end, so this is what I have to say." He started walking toward me. I jumped up and walked away. I stopped in front of me.

"Don't be scared. I just want to say I'm sorry." He walked forward as if to hug me. My eyes hardened and I said,

"Go screw yourself." With that I ran up the stairs.

LUANN'S POV:

Luke sighed and dropped his arms dejectedly. He had tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I just wanted to tell her I was sorry." Everyone but me, Jake Ryan, and Oliver Oken were buying this act. My mother walked up to Luke and hugged him.

"Its okay Luke, we understand and we forgive you. But we all want to know one thing, why?" Luke looked down and said,

"Well, you know that camp Luann went to last year over the summer?"

"Camp Tiki-Tiki?" my Mom asked. Luke nodded sadly.

"Well, I met Luann there, (Liar!) And I fell head over heels for her. I didn't like any idea of anyone hurting her so I sent the main source of her pain away. Miley. We all do crazy things, when we're in love." I nodded but inside I was screaming 'Liar! You freakin' liar!!" My Uncle wasn't buying it. Maybe the tears were too much for him.

"I don't care why you did it. The fact is this house is my daughter sanctuary. She deserves to feel comfortable and safe in it. And frankly, you make her feel like shit. The day she comes up to me and says she forgives you, and having you sleeping in the same house wouldn't scare her, I'll consider it. Dolly, Luann, Bobbie Ray, Jessie (Bobbie Ray's wife) you are welcome to stay in my house." With that he walked upstairs to find his distressed daughter. Aunt Dolly, my Mom, and My Dad followed. A few minutes later, Miley came running down the stairs. She stopped short when she saw me still standing in the living room. Jake walked up to the foot of the steps and took her hand reassuringly. She leaned against him as she walked into the room. I felt my heart beating unevenly at the thought that there weren't any adults out here. Where were they? Miley must have read my mind. She turned to her best friend, the purple head, and said,

"Lilly, lets go upstairs where everyone is."

"What are they doing?" Lilly asked quietly as if afraid to talk.

"Oh, they are trying to convince Dad about Luke." I couldn't believe they were talking about him as thought he wasn't in the room. Lilly nodded and the walked up the stairs. As if he flew, suddenly he had Lilly in his arms and a hand over her mouth. Miley was shaking and Oliver, Jackson, and Jake had flung forward to get Lilly. Luke pulled out a pocket knife and put it to the blonde girls head.

"One more step and I'll do it." Luke said. The boys froze in their tracks. Luke smiled.

"Please, put her down." I whispered. Everyone spun around and looked at me. Luke smiled and said,

"Lu, if I tell you to jump what do you say?" I was shaking when I said,

"How high."

"If I tell you to run what do you say?"

"Where to."

"And if I tell you to kill someone you say?" I was silent. Miley was watching with a weird expression on her face. Lilly was silently crying, Oliver was white with fear, and Jackson looked as though he might faint any minute.

"Luann?" Luke asked. I looked away from Miley's face when I said,

"What weapon." He smiled and nodded. He turned back to Lilly and Miley and said,

"Miley, do you love your friend?" Miley nodded tears falling down her face as well.

"Do you want her to live?" She nodded.

"Then all you have to do is tell your dad you don't mind me staying here. It's that simple." Her eyes widened and he pressed the knife against Lilly's arm, drawing blood. She screamed out and Luke slapped a hand over her mouth. He moved the knife up to her neck.

"Deal?" He asked. She nodded in tears. He flung Lilly out of his cold grasp and she ran over to her friends. Luke held up the knife and said,

"If any of you tell anyone else about this, I'll slaughter you in your sleep." We all gulped, me included. Just then the adults came running down the steps. Uncle Robbie Ray looked upset. He ran forward and said,

"Where were you Miles? I told you to get the others and come straight back up!!" His eyes caught on Luke.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" He thundered. Luke shot a look at Lilly and Miley said,

"Um…Dad? I was talking with Luke and I forgave him. It will be okay for him to stay here. I think." He looked surprised. He jumped forward and said,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing sir." Luke said.

"The hell you did. What did he do guys?" No of use said anything. We all wanted to though. I was trying to communicate with Aunt Dolly. Her eyes were sad. She seemed to be saying, 'what happened?" I jerked my head in the direction of Lilly. She raised her eye brows and Luke spun around to look at me. I quickly adverted my eyes before I could give her any information.

"Well, I'm just gonna go up to my room now." I said.

"I'll help you." Luke said. I jumped back and said,

"It's okay, really Luke, stay here and get to know my family." I ran up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed the cool tile before falling down in tears. I was going to pay for that later. And it was going to hurt.

MILEY'S POV:

Night came too quickly. Dinner was a disaster. No one said anything. It was a scary silence. I missed the happy loving dinner's we used to have, I think every else did too. That night, because all the guest rooms were used, Jake, Luke and Jackson were suppose to sleep in Jackson's room (Oliver and Lydia went home. Lydia 'didn't do houses with Michael Myers in them'), but eventually everyone ended up in my room. Except Luke.

"I want to sleep in the Hannah closet." Lilly said quickly. Jackson dropped the air mattress he was pumping up and said,

"Me too!" I laughed and said,

"Those two-

"Are crazy." Jake finished.

"Well, I was going to say cute together but that works too." I said. I layed down with Jake beside me and whispered,

"I'm scared." He put his arms around me and kissed me.

"Me too." I drifted off to sleep sometime after that.

The next thing I knew, I was awake. I sat up and shivered. It was freezing someone must have turned to heat off. I looked beside me and saw Jake sleeping peacefully. I jumped up and walked out into the cold hallway. I walked toward the thermostat. It read 55 degrees. Someone had turned the heat off. I shivered and rubbed my arms as I turned the heat back on. On my way back to my room, someone pulled me into the hall closet.

I screamed and struggled against the person. The closet light flickered on and I saw Luann's tear streaked face in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. She pulled up her shirt sleeves. I stared wordlessly as the marks. Then she lifted up the back of her shirt. There were deep gashes and caked blood on them.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Luke." She whispered. I looked shocked. She burst into tears and said,

"I hate him! I hate him Miley! I'm not a killer! I don't want to kill you!" She fell to the bottom of the closet. And I did something I hadn't done since we were 5. I hugged her. She was still crying when she pulled away.

"You and Jake need to leave." I shook my head slowly and said,

"No. I'm sick of running….I'm staying at my house." She let out a sob and said,

"You don't understand! He's going to hurt you!" I took a step back and said,

"Luann, you don't even know what pain is."

"What? I showed you my marks!" She exclaimed. I turned the doorknob as I said,

"I wish I could show you the ones on my heart."


	33. She Puts It All Together

PREVIOUSLY:

"Luann, you don't even know what pain is."

"What? I showed you my marks!" She exclaimed. I turned the doorknob as I said,

"I wish I could show you the ones on my heart."

MILEY'S POV:

I slammed the door and made my way down the hall. I wasn't even aware what I was doing. Just walking, trying to get out some pent up bad energy. Somehow, my feet carried me to the most unlikely place ever. And I bet you can guess where.

Luke's room.

I tried to turned around but something gnawing at me, forcing me to put my hand on the icy doorknob and turned it.

The room was pitch black. No night light. I stopped in the doorway and stood there. I didn't know why I was here, or what I was expecting to find. In the dim light from the moon, I saw Luke laying on the bed. I assumed he was sleeping. His hands were neatly resting, folding, on his chest and he was lying perfectly straight on his back. All the sudden, the lights flickered on. No one was by the light switch. I put a hand over my eyes, trying to block out the sudden brightness. Luke was sitting up staring straight at me. I stumbled back in panic.

"I..I'm sorry.." I said as I backed up towards the door. All the sudden, the door shut. I turned around to find Luke standing behind me.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked. I backed up and he advanced on me. I backed up until I was pressed against the window. He came closer to me and I shoved him away.

"Luke, why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone for God's sake?" I screamed. He walked swiftly back to me and whispered in my ear, making chills travel up my spine,

"I need you." I shuddered and moved away from him slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a shaky voice. He stepped away from me, his voice gaining sudden power.

"I-Nothing! Get out of my room!!! DON'T EVER COME BACK IN HERE!!!" I ran so fast I tripped against the rug and fell. He lifted me up with one arm and shoved me out the door. I ran and stumbled back to my room. I slammed the door, locked it, and slowly slid down it until I was on the floor, my arms around my knees. I sobbed into them for about ten minutes until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. My first thought was Luke. I screamed and struggled against the grasp.

"Miley...what wrong?" I looked up into the face of Jake. I leaned against his chest, sobbing quietly. He lifted up my head,

"What happened?" I sat up more and said,

"I-Luann-closet-lights-window-Luke-Me-Fell" I said. He looked at me oddly.

"You aren't making any sense. Slow down." I took a deep breath and told him of everything. He took a deep breath also and said,

"So either he thought you were Luann, You caught him off guard, or we just found another weakness in Luke Oken." I snorted and whispered,

"A weakness, he tried to kill me! He's been trying to kill me!" Jake looked thoughtful.

"But…why." I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I looked at Jake with wide eyes.

"I……don't know." All this time, I had never gave it that much of a thought. But now I found myself really wanting to know what went on in this boy's head that made him like me. I closed my eyes and thought. Nothing. Suddenly, just like Roxie's words, certain words flew into my mind, as though sent there by God.

"_Luke, he likes you. Crazy about you actually. (Lowers his voice to a whisper) he has a picture of you in his freezer." _

"_Luke, my Mom told me to send you to the house when you get here...do you remember where it is?" He was clearly trying to get him away from us. Luke looked straight at me and muttered, "No. Maybe I need someone to show me."_

"_I don't mean to scare you." I looked at him with wide eyes, "H-how did you know that?" He smiled and said, "Its in your eyes."_

_I turned my thoughts to Oliver. He noted my fear and took my hand with a reassuring smile. Oh he's wonderful. I love him. Wait...do I love Oliver? Hmmm...odd. I looked at Luke and he had a _frustrated_ look on his face._

"_Miles...I'm not joking. Last time the freak was here...Lilly heard him talking. There's something about you and Oliver together he HATES. He'll do _anything_ to keep you two apart. Please...for me and Dad and Lilly...stay away from him. Forget him." Jackson begged._

"_Why..." I asked. He smiled and lowered the knife. "Because, he's captured you heart...Now I'm gonna take his." I shuddered and said, "Your sick..." He grinned again and said, "You bet I am." "Even if I didn't love Oliver, I would NEVER love you!" I screamed. He smiled."Of course you wouldn't. But if you knew how many people's life's were at stake you would." I sat stunned. How had this happened to me? _

…_My kidnapper is in love with me…_

"_Oh I could have attacked anytime, but I wanted Miley to get a feel of happiness and security before I killed you both." Luke said casually. _

"_I wasn't talking about you." I held the gun to my head. Luke looked confused and upset, I said, "If you even dare touch Jake again, I'll do it." He laughed uneasily, "Go Ahead, see if I care." I just smiled and whispered, "Oh Luke, I think you will..."_

"_Luke, why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone for God's sake?" I screamed. He walked swiftly back to me and whispered in my ear, making chills travel up my spine, "I need you."_

I shook my head and laughed. How could I be so blind and dumb? He even flat out told me. Jake was looking at me in concern. Hey, I would be concerned too. I was laughing for no reason. I looked at him and said,

"I know why Luke has been doing all of this."

"Huh? How could you possibly know this?" He asked. I ignored that and said,

"He wants _me. _I mean think about it, He wanted to kill Oliver because I loved him at the time. And now I love you, and your number 1 on his hit list." Jake shook his head and said,

"Then why would he try and kill _you?_ I don't understand."

"I guess he figures if he can't have my heart, no one can." Jake shook his head and said,

"This is just a little to Goosebumps (A/n: if you don't kno, those are horror books) for me." I shook my head and said,

"He brings a whole new meaning to jealousy." Jake nodded in agreement. I leaned my head against Jake's shoulder and said,

"So what now?" Jake grabbed the doorknob until his knuckles turned white.

"He dies." He said through gritted teeth.


	34. The Final Fight: Part One

MILEY'S POV:

"Six…eight…ten…twelve…" I muttered as I counted the holes in the ceiling. It was Friday and I was bored as hell. Lilly and Oliver and Lydia were out of school because of Christmas break. If stupid Luke wouldn't have come, I would have been going to school too. But then again I wouldn't have met Jake again. I shuddered at that particular thought. I sighed and continued to count.

"Two…..fifteen….twenty…..three….ten….twelve…" I muttered lazily.

"Well it's a good thing you marrying someone rich because you're counting skills are down the drain." Lilly said as she walked into my room. I smiled and said,

"Hey Lilly what's up?" She sat beside me on the bed and looked around.

"I like where you moved your furniture. Less scary." I nodded in agreement. She folded her hands in her lap, and then unfolded them. Then she began to nervously fidget and twirl her hair.

"Miley….I need to tell you something." She said.

"Okay. Shoot." I said. She took a deep breath and said,

"I think we should tell your Dad about Luke." I heard someone knock on my door.

"What?" I asked.

"Miles, all of us adults are going shopping. We won't be back until late tonight. Is that okay? If you don't want us to go we won't." Dad called into my room.

"Its okay Dad, go and have some fun."

Stop. Rewind. Redo. Big mistake. If only I could.

"Okay bud, I love ya see you tonight." He said.

"Love you too Dad." I said, I turned back to Lilly.

"What…? Lilly are you serious? Do you have a death wish?" She shook her head and said,

"No but I think it would be so much easier if we told him and your Dad killed him." I shook my head and stood up suddenly making her jump.

"Lilly, do you not believe he's serious? Besides….this is my fight."

LUANN'S POV:

After Miley left the closet, I stayed in for a while. I just sat and tried to figure out everything. None of it made any sense. There had to be a way….there's always a way. Whether it's a secret room or a shortcut or a way to hack into something. There's always something. But I felt trapped. They're was no secret wardrobe room…or a secret password to a computer. All there was…..was Luke. And I needed more than that. What am I suppose to do? I can't kill my cousin….but if he asks….what do I say? He'll just kill me if I say no. then he will just kill them. I stood up and walked around the living room. If only…..I could find a weakness…everyone has one. Whether its babies crying….weak ankles… people in pain….or maybe….just people in general…..

But Luke, doesn't have a weakness. He doesn't care for anyone so what do we do? If only I knew something about him that no one else knew. Then I could use it to my advantage and help them get rid of him.

All the sudden, Luke appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Come with me." He said coldly before I was dragged up the stairs….

JAKE'S POV:

I was passing Luke's room when I heard something coming from the room. It sounded like someone screaming at someone and someone crying. I pressed my ear to the door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LUANN?" Luke thundered. I heard a crash and Luann cry out as I assumed she was slapped.

"I'm…I'm…I…I HATE YOU LUKE!!! I'M NOT DOING THIS SHIT ANYMORE!!! I QUIT! I'M NOT KILLING MY COUSIN!! I'M NOT A KILLER!!!" She screamed. He heard a thump and a sound of pain. It sounded like he punched her.

"Luann, if I tell you to jump you say…?" He asked.

"Go to hell." She muttered. He slammed her against the door and it rattled.

"Luann! If I tell you to jump you say…?" He asked again.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME LUKE! AND I'M NOT LISTENING ANYMORE!!!!" I heard him mutter something to her I couldn't hear and then someone turned the doorknob. I jumped back and pressed myself against the wall. Luke strode out with menacing strides, not noticing me at all. I ran into the room and saw Luann lying on the floor bleeding. I sat down beside her and said,

"Are you okay?" I grabbed a shirt off the ground beside her and put it to her head, trying to soak up some blood. She knocked the shirt out of my hand suddenly. The next thing she said had my head spinning and me gasping for breath.

"No Time….Luke's going after…Miley….." She said before she passed out. I felt my heart stop as I jumped up. He was going after Miley.


	35. The Final Fight: Part Two

Miley's POV:

Lilly just shook her head and said,

"But Miley, We can't just let him stay here! He could kill you any minute!!"

"Look Lilly, everything's gonna be okay. 'K?" She just looked down and said,

"How do you know? I can't loose my best friend Miles. I just can't." I hugged her and said,

"Christmas will be over in two weeks. Then they are gone. Two weeks Lil, that's all we have to stay alive for. We can do it." She looked away from me and took a shaking breath.

"Okay, I believe you." I smiled.

"Hugs?" I asked. She smiled and said,

"Hugs." We embraced and heard someone clap from behind us in the doorway. I spun around to see none other than Luke standing there.

"Beautiful….simply beautiful. Nice last words of such a strong friendship." He said with a cold smile gracing his cursed lips. I took a step back.

"Luke…..I-I don't think you should be in here. M-My Dad could be back any minute." Luke laughed and said,

"I heard him talking to you. He said later tonight." Dammit. I looked around the room out of the corner of my eyes, trying to find somewhere to escape to. Luke laughed and said,

"Haven't you learned anything my little Tennessee iris? You can _never _escape me. You can run, you can hide, but I will always find you. When you lay down at night, I'll curse your dreams with my mere presence. When you walk down the street, ever face you see will resemble me. When you answer the phone, every voice will sound like me. I'm here forever sketched in your pretty little mind forever and forever without end. So get used to it princess." He casually sat down in my desk chair and me and Lilly moved a little closer to the door. I wanted to run, call 911 or someone to save me. But this was my fight. And by God, I'm going to fight it. I took a deep breath and gained some courage.

"I-I know what you want Luke." I muttered. He smiled and stood up gracefully.

"Really? Good then you know what my price is." I felt my heart stop beating.

"Price?" I asked. Swiftly, he had Lilly.

"For your friend." He said with a smirk. This was it. The moment in every movie where the handsome prince jumps in and kills the man. Or the part where the beautiful intelligent heroine remembers a weakness or gap in the villains plan. But, this isn't a movie. This is my life. My so screwed life. I felt dizzy all the sudden. I grabbed my head and steadied myself.

Then, without warning, the door busts open. Jake was standing in the doorway covered in blood. I screamed and ran into his arms, knowing this might be the last time he ever held me. He ran his hands through my hair and kissed me softly on the lips. I ran my hands over his face, memorizing every part of it. I felt a tear slip out.

"How sweet." Luke's voice rang out coldly. Jake looked up at him. I pressed my lips to Jakes ear.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. He hugged me tightly and said,

"Never." We broke apart and Jake walked up to Luke with confident strides.

"Luke, put her down now." Jake's voice ran out. Luke just laughed and said,

"No." Jake walked up to him and said,

"Put her down." Luke slapped Lilly across the face and I screamed out.

"Oh you don't like that do you?" He asked me. I shook my head, tears falling down my face. He raised his hand and slapped her again. And again. And again.

"STOP!" I screamed falling to the ground.

"I'll do whatever you want just please stop!" I screamed again. He kept his tight grip on Lilly. All the sudden, a fist flew through the air and slammed against Luke's head. My head shot up to see Oliver standing there. He had a look in his eyes I had never seen before. It was regret, pain, anger, and…love He punched Luke again, this time harder actually forcing Luke to cry out in pain.

"Get your god damn hands off of my best friend before I rip them off you son of a bitch." He screamed at Luke. This gave Jake time to recollect his thoughts. He kicked Luke in the stomach repeatedly. They both bent down to help Lilly up. Then when they turned back around, Luke was standing up again; looking quite unharmed. He punched Jake in the face swiftly, sending him flying across the room. Oliver made a move to kick Luke, but Luke thought ahead and punched him with as much force as he did to Jake. I screamed and jumped up. I slapped Luke across the face.

"Leave them alone dammit!" I screamed He turned to me with a crazy look in his eyes. He didn't look human. He looked like an animal. I took a step back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake sliding across the floor, trying to get his balance back to stand up to help me. I kept moving back until there was no where else to run.

"It's just you and me now Miley. Isn't this what you want?" he asked in a dark scary voice. It sent shivers of terror up my spine. He grabbed me by the shoulders and I started screaming. I kicked him, slapped, bit, nothing I did was any good. He grasp was firm and determined. I wondered what he was going to do…..I kicked him again and let out one last scream. I closed my eyes when I realized it was no use. Then, I felt a powerful force slam into me. My eyes flew open and I saw Luke had fallen to the ground. Jackson was standing over him with an evil glint in his eye. Just as he started to say something, Luke was standing above him. He punched Jackson and knocked him out with that one punch. I screamed as Jackson fell to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lydia standing at the door with a vase in her hand. She threw it at Luke's head and said,

"Leave her alone you Michael Myers wanna be!" He scowled and said,

"Get out of here fatty." He shoved her out of the door, sending her falling down the stairs. I saw Oliver's eyes open and him jump up in alarm. He leaned over to Lilly and whispered something, she ran out of the room and down to the bottom of the steps. Luke didn't seem to notice Oliver and Jake standing up. He pined me back to the wall. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't do this Luke….." I said. For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes soften. But, they quickly changed and he said,

"I've waited months to do this Miley. And now I've finally got my change." I felt tears prick my eyes. I closed them and felt sorrow wash over me. I opened my eyes fast enough to see Jake holding a hammer above Luke's head. Just as he was bringing it down, Luke casually to a step to the right. He spun around to face Jake.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected better out of you Zombie Slayer." Jake glared and said,

"Leave her alone." As if he flew, Luke had Jake up against the wall in a second, and was back beside me. Slowly he pulled out a knife. Oliver was sneaking up behind him at this point. Luke spun around and shoved him against the wall and grabbed me. I felt the cool jagged knife against my throat.

"One more move boys, and you get her head." Luke said. They both stopped walking forward. I was looking around helplessly. I did the only thing I could think of. I looked at them both and mouthed, 'I love you' they both nodded back and mouthed 'love you too'. Luke dropped me suddenly and said,

"Okay, ready my Little Tennessee iris?" he asked. Ready for what? I wondered. He walked up and slapped me. I staggered back. Jake jumped forward and Luke held up a hand to stop him.

"This is the final fight Miley. You and me." Luke muttered. I slowly looked up at him. His face shone confidence. He knew he was going to win. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Oliver and Jake coming up behind Luke. I shook my head at them and they looked confused. Luke smiled.

"He's right." I muttered, "This is my fight. And I'm going to fight it."


	36. The Fight's Ending

MILEY'S POV:

Luke smiled again.

"Oh course you are." He whispered, "That's what people like you do. They try and be 'noble' when the most noble thing you could have done was join me."

"Shut the hell up." I spat. He just smiled again and said,

"If you would have joined me, we wouldn't have had to drag your family into this. Now your family is going to die and its all your fault. This is your last chance: Join me and save you family from a painful death…..or don't and I'll kill you all." He whispered. I turned my eyes over to where Jake, yes macho Jake, was crying. He looked so helpless standing there watching us.

"No. You wanted your fight Luke well here you go." I muttered. He smiled and said,

"Your right princess. Let's go." I lifted my hand to slap him, and he punched me in the stomach. Damn, you aren't supposed to punch girls there. If I can't have kids because of that, I'm gonna haunt his sorry ass when I die. I doubled over in pain and cried out. Jake tensed up and Oliver had to remind him that Luke still had that knife. He moved to kick me, and I dodged it. He seemed stunned that he missed and I took this as an advantage to jump up and slap him. He was shocked but quickly recovered. He swung his fist and it made contact with my temple. I fell down and held my head as I tried to get the world to stop spinning. Luke took this advantage and put his foot on my stomach while I was lying down. I was breathing heavily and he was grinning like and cat that had just caught its dinner. Which, I reminded myself, he had. I just stared at him for the longest time. All he had to do was put all his weight on that foot and I would die. I was bracing myself for it.

"You don't want to do this Luke….." I whispered in a quiet voice. Luke looked down at me and said,

"How would you know what I wanted?" I just stared up at him and said,

"I know that only you can choose who you are. Its not too late Luke. You don't have to kill me. You have a choice." I whispered with as much energy I could muster. I could taste my blood from a bloody lip, my head was throbbing heavily where he punched me, and I hurt all over.

"I do have a choice. And this is what I choose." He pulled out the knife. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself. I wasn't going to die crying. Just as Luke had the knife in his hands, I heard someone mutter something from the corner.

"Go screw yourself Luke." Jake screamed and he came running toward Luke. He shoved him off me, and through the stained glass window. Jake came falling down on me as Luke went flying. I closed my eyes and I heard the glass shatter, Luke's screams of pain, and his bones breaking as he came in contact with the ground. I finally let out that sob that had been building in my chest. It was over… it was finally over. I then took notice of the person on top of me. He reached down and put a hand on my cheek. He lowered his lips on mine and kissed me gently, not caring about my blood that was getting smeared on his lips. I kissed him back and said,

"Thank you Jake." I kissed him again and he kissed my face. My lips, nose, forehead, chin, and temple where Luke had punched me. I looked and saw Oliver watching silently with a smile on his face.

"I'll be right back okay?" I asked Jake. He nodded and we moved off each other. I walked up to Oliver and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him and tight as I could muster.

"I love you and I always will." I whispered in his ear before I pulled away. He smiled and said,

"You know I do too." I laughed and hugged him again.

"Thank you." I said. He waved his hand,

"Oh shucks, all I did was fight off an evil murderer with a knife. No biggie." I laughed again and said,

"You can't take the donut out of the boy."

"No you can't. But…would you want too?" he asked with a grin.

"Never." I whispered. I took Jake and Oliver's hands and we walked down the stairs. Oliver face was sheet white, as if he was terrified of what he was gonna see.

"MILEY!" Lilly jumped up from the couch and hugged me. I hugged back and she said,

"Your bleeding!" She ran to the sink and grabbed a wet washcloth. She handed it me. She turned to Oliver and led him to the couch beside Lydia. She was sitting with her feet propped up and looked unharmed.

"I was going to call the ambulance for her Oliver, but she wouldn't let me. She said she was okay." Lilly said. I jerked my finger at the window when I said,

"Someone should call an ambulance for Luke before the neighbors notice." All the sudden, I heard siren sounds. Too late.

"Dammit." I muttered. I heard someone knocking on the door. I answered it to find a police at the door.

"Is this the Stewart house?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yes. You see officer, he fell out of the window! There was nothing we could do! And-

"What are you talking about miss?" the officer asked. I gaped at him.

"The person on the front yard." I said. He lowered his glasses and glanced back at the yard.

"Ma'am all I see is broken glass. You need to clean that up." He said. My eyes widened I ran out into the yard and looked. All I saw were shattered pieces of colorful glass.

"But-What-He-Just-And" I stuttered. The officer pointed to my head and said,

"Young Lady, what did you do to your head?" I covered it with my head and said,

"Oh um I just…hit my head on the stairs. No big deal. So um….why are you here again?" I asked. I lowered his glasses and said,

"There has been a series of break-ins in this neighborhood and we were instructed to let everyone on the neighbor be on there guard."

"Oh well…thank you very much." I said.

"You welcome be sure to put some antibiotic on that cut." He tipped his hat and I shut the door. I ran into the room.

"Jake, where did you say was the last place you saw Luann?" I asked in a rush.

"Jackson's-

I didn't even let him finish. I was running as fast as my injuries were allowing me. I opened the door, and sure enough, there was no Luann. I screamed in frustration and I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jackson, (Who had woken up while I was talking to the officer)

"What's wrong little sis?" He asked.

"They are gone. Luke and Luann. They just…disappeared!!" I exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lilly said as they all entered the room. Oliver was still downstairs with Lydia, probably trying to convince her to go to the hospital. I sighed and say down on the bed.

"I can't believe after all that, he's gone! All we did was for nothing! He's still out there!" I said sadly. Jake entered the room and sat down beside me. I put my head in my hands and said,

"I just can't believe it." Jake pressed the washcloth to my cut and said,

"Where could he have gone? He fell out of a window for God's sake!!" I just shook my head and said,

"I really thought we got him this time. But he was right. I can _never _escape him." Lilly looked at Jackson and said,

"Maybe he's given up on you." I just laughed bitterly and said,

"Oh please. He's just bidding his time. He'll be back….when….I don't know. But he will." Jake took my hand and said,

"And we'll be ready." I looked at him and smiled.

"'We'll'? After all this you are still sticking with me? I would have given up on me months ago." I said.

"So would I." Jackson muttered. Lilly hit him.

"Normally, yes. But you my dear are anything but normal." Jake said. I fake pouted. He kissed me and said,

"And that's a good thing because I hate normal." I laughed and said,

"Good." Lilly and Jackson slipped out and we stood up. I took his hand and we looked at each other. I smiled and looked down. He grinned and said,

"Let's go." We walked out of the room, hand in hand, and prepared ourselves to spend the rest of our lives together, with or without Luke. And if he did come, we would have each other.

A/n: and it ends. (wipes away tears) you see the way I ended it, I can go back and make a sequel if I want, or I could leave it like that. At this point I'm focusing on the prequel. I really hope you all liked it. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW!!!


End file.
